


Sexual Olympics

by roeskva, Skarpedin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Rituals, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Big Bang Challenge, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Marriage, Het, Intoxication, Kink Big Bang, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tok'ra, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarpedin/pseuds/Skarpedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 and a few Tok'ra are examining the ruins on P35-259, when the Stargate stops working due to solar flares. The locals insist their visitors take part of their mating rituals, since women are scarce and the local laws do not allow women to remain unmarried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Big Bang 2013. 
> 
> KINKS: Aliens make them have sex (fertility rituals, intoxication), Oral sex, Deep-throating, Double penetration, First times, Hot spots (a special spot that make someone crazy when stimulated), Intoxication and altered states (aphrodisiacs), Marriage (of necessity), Multiple partners
> 
> Thank you to Antares04a for awesome art! (http://kink-bigbang.livejournal.com/97138.html) 
> 
> * denotes internal host/symbiote communication

SG-1 together with Martouf/Lantash, Freya/Anise, and Aldwin/Gerim had arrived on P35-259 earlier that day. They were now exploring the ruins that SG-7 had discovered a week ago.

It had originally been a vast complex covering at least a square mile. Several roofs had collapsed and the larger halls were overgrown, but many smaller rooms and chambers were still intact with beautiful inscriptions written in ancient Goa'uld. There were many artifacts and pieces of technology scattered across the complex.

It was clear that the original owners had left in a hurry.

Stargate command had immediately recognized the significance of the find and after a brief consultation with the Tok'ra it had been decided to dispatch SG-1 together with a team of Tok'ra scientists.

Anise/Freya had been an obvious choice because of their joint expertise in archeology and ancient Goa'uld. Sam had expected to see her father, Jacob, because of Selmak's fluency in ancient Goa'uld, but unfortunately they were currently on a mission of their own. Instead Martouf/Lantash and Aldwin/Gerim had voluntered their services.

Sam had had a flash of Jolinar's memories and had remembered that while Martouf/Lantash worked primarily as an emissary for the Tok'ra council, they had a solid scientific background. They often assisted the Tok'ra scientists with the analysis of all sorts of alien technology, Goa'uld and otherwise. Aldwin/Gerim had joined the team primarily to provide additional security.

SG-1 and the Tok'ra had quickly set up camp, and had begun exploring the ruins. The writing was in a very obscure dialect of Goa'uld and it was quite difficult to read even for the Tok'ra.

Daniel and Freya/Anise worked full time translating the writings, while Martouf/Lantash and Sam examined the technology. Aldwin, O'Neill, and Teal'c set up and guarded a perimeter around the others.

They saw nothing of the local population the whole day, except for one or two glimpsed of a scout, who quickly vanished.

* * *

It was evening, and they had just returned to their camp after checking in with the SGC.

"Does the Tok'ra know anything about the people of this world?" O'Neill asked, as he sat down on a rock beside their campfire.

Martouf shook his head. "Very little. We know that this world is called 'Rubicon', and that a Goa'uld once ruled them."

"From what we have learned from the tablets we have found, the Goa'uld owning this world seems to have been Dionysos. We believe he had a queen named Trivia, when he was here," Anise explained.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, so the people is probably of Roman origin."

"Dionysos? That's the guy that likes wine and parties, right?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "God of wine, ritual madness, ecstasy, orgies..."

"Uh, that's _interesting_..." O'Neill frowned.

"Dionysos is indeed fond of wine - as well as any and all other kinds of drugs and hallucinogens, including aphrodisiacs. He is a minor, unimportant Goa'uld, famous - or rather infamous - only for his orgies. He is very far from being at the level of Lord Min, though." Anise sighed. "In any case, his queen is more worrying."

"Trivia," Daniel said. "In Roman mythology, she was a minor goddess, known to haunt crossroads and graveyards. She's known for sorcery and witchcraft."

"Nice." O'Neill grimassed. "Especially together with that other fellow."

"We did not know she had been allied with Dionysos at that time. Her choice to do so is strange, and of concern. She had a rather... unusual reputation, for a queen," Anise told them.

"Queen... as in _breeding_ queen?" Sam asked.

Anise nodded. "Yes. It is strange she would ally herself with an unimportant player like Dionysos. A breeding queen can easily find a System Lord to ally herself with, if she does not wish to remain independent."

"Um, _love_?" O'Neill suggested.

Anise scoffed. "Hardly. Trivia had long experimented with the code of life of her subjects, humans in particular. If she allied with Dionysos, then the people living here must have provided her with a particularly interesting set of test subjects.

"We have actually found some indications of that in the writings," Daniel said.

"Lovely. Any idea what she did to them?" O'Neill asked.

"No. She probably killed the ones she had experimented on when her project was completed," Anise said.

"So, those gadgets you found earlier... did you say that they were used for weather forecasts, Carter?" O'Neill asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Not weather forecasts. They are for monitoring, not just the meteorological conditions of the planet, but also the conditions of the space around it," Sam corrected.

O'Neill shrugged. "Whatever... why were they doing it? The snakes aren't usually that interested in something like that."

"They seem to have been interested in some sort of periodic event", Daniel added. "There were some allusions to colourful flames in the sky, something that happens... yearly, perhaps?"

"Colourful flames?" O'Neill wondered.

"Presumably strong polar lights, or something similar," Anise suggested.

"Like those?" Martouf pointed to the horizon.

The sky had become dark while they had been talking, and now a glow was visible in the northern direction.

As they looked, the glow grew more intense, and crept higher up in the sky. Soon it was not just lights, but red, green, and yellow bands and ribbons that moved up and down. It was indeed polar lights - and they were very strong.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed. "I've never seen them as intense as these! The local sun must be having a major outbreak!"

"Are we in any danger?" O'Neill asked.

"No. The atmosphere protects us. If it was dangerous, the planet would be uninhabited. If this is indeed a yearly event, then we are should be completely safe," Sam said.

O'Neill nodded. "Okay, as long as you're sure of that."

"I am," Sam assured him. "While I haven't personally seen polar lights like these, I know they can sometimes be just as strong as this on Earth."

They talked for a little longer, discussing some of the interesting finds they had made, and which they looked forward to examining closer the next day. Eventually, they all crawled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, SG-1 went to the Stargate and checked in with the SGC. The Tok'ra went to work in the ruins, and SG-1 joined them as soon as they returned from the gate.

Freya/Anise and Daniel translated as many of the texts as they could. They had almost immediately moved to the lab where Sam and Martouf/Lantash were working, in order to help them translate the notes Trivia had made of her work.

They estimated it had been many millennia since the Goa'uld had left Rubicon and that the dialect Trivia had used had been old and obscure even then. It was clear that she wanted to keep her findings for herself.

Sam and Martouf/Lantash studied the devices they had found the day before, and confirmed that they were indeed for monitoring the planet's climate as well as the space immediately around it. There was no doubt the Goa'uld had been interested in the polar lights, and their origins. However, the relevant notes were almost incomprehensible, and soon Sam and Martouf/Lantash moved on to look at one of the other laboratories, while Daniel and Freya/Anise stayed to study the texts on the instrumentation a bit longer.

* * *

"So, how's it going, folks?" O'Neill asked. "Have you found anything good? A nice weapon, perhaps?"

He and Aldwin were taking a short break from their guard duty, to check up on the others, while Teal'c was keeping watch outside.

"No weapons, Jack, and there isn't going to be anything like that. There's nothing that looks like any of the research had that kind of applications," Daniel said, slightly absentminded, as he was studying a strange device.

"Crap, that's just typical." O'Neill sighed. He looked at the roof and frowned. " _Sure_ this place is safe?"

"The roof partially caved in at some point, but it seems it was a long time ago, so I think we're okay," Sam told him.

"I think this device is connected to the dish-like thing we found outside - at least there is a symbol that I think is that dish..." Daniel said.

"Could that thing be a weapon?" O'Neill asked.

"No, I don't... think so..." Daniel poked at it, and suddenly it activated with a humming sound. "Whoa!"

"Watch out!" Anise pulled him away from it.

"Why do you always have to touch everything, Daniel? What did you do now?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Sorry! Though I don't think it does much of anything!" Daniel defended himself.

Anise looked closer at it, and Sam and Martouf came and did the same.

"My best guess is that it is for weather monitoring," Sam said.

"I doubt it is harmful in any way," Anise added. "But I do not know how to turn it off."

"Then just leave it alone. _If_ you're sure it's just for monitoring the weather..." O'Neill said.

"We are," Anise insisted.

"Fairly sure," Martouf added, in a low voice.

"Colonel O'Neill... we may not have found weapons, but we did find more information about the experiments Trivia was doing here," Anise said.

"Yes, it seems she was working on changing the ratio of males to females," Sam told him.

"What? Because Dionysis wanted more pretty female slaves?" O'Neill grinned.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, quite the opposite. He wanted more men. _Warriors_... and miners, I think - though I would think he could have used women for both too!"

"Goa'uld frequently have a somewhat lower view on females and their abilities, as illogical as that is," Anise told them.

"What about Tok'ra?" O'Neill asked. "I suppose you'll say you are different?"

"Of course. Why would we subscribe to such a foolish notion? Besides, we owe everything to our queen, Egeria." Martouf dipped his head, allowing Lantash fore.

"She is, quite literally, the mother of all we became."

"Okay. So... Dionysos wanted warriors..." O'Neill said.

"Yes. He told Trivia to change the genetic makeup of the population so many more men than women were born," Sam explained.

"Trivia does not seem to have been overly interested in what he wanted done, and merely used it to cover her own projects," Lantash added.

"Sweet." O'Neill grimassed. "Okay, did you find out anything else?"

"No, not yet, but we've just started looking at some files that seems promising. Unfortunately, they're damaged, but we hope to be able to get something from them," Sam said.

O'Neill nodded. "Carry on, guys. Aldwin - there doesn't appear to be any danger on this world, so why don't you stay and help out?"

* * *

"You are certain of this?" Aldwin asked.

"Yes. Trivia had found a drug which enhances the healing abilities - of both humans and symbiotes," Sam said.

"That is impressive - and very useful!" Aldwin exclaimed.

"What is very useful?" O'Neill asked, walking into the room followed by Teal'c.

"A drug, Trivia had developed, which accelerates healing," Daniel said.

O'Neill frowned. "I thought the Goa'uld were experts on that already - and they've also got the sarc."

"Yes, that is true, but the sarcophagus has unfortunate side effects which are well known. Our natural healing abilities are impressive, but not miraculous. There are injuries that will kill a Tok'ra, especially if he is alone without a friend who can use a healing device," Anise explained.

O'Neill nodded. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. In any case, we want that drug, right? Do you know what's in it?"

"Mostly," Sam said.

"Mostly? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" O'Neill asked.

"Well, Trivia knew, of course, but part of her... list of ingredients is missing..." Daniel began.

" _Missing_? Find it, then!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"We would, but part of the data crystal in question is simply too damaged. It happened when the roof caved in, unfortunately," Sam told him.

"Can't you... fix it, or something?" O'Neill wondered.

"Unfortunately, a corner of the crystal has been pulverized completely and there are hairline fractures in the rest. It was a miracle we were able to recover as much as we did," Martouf said.

"Then... isn't there a sample of it? Didn't she have, uh, I don't know... notes of her research, or something?" O'Neill asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, quite detailed, in fact. She got the most important part of the drug from the locals of this world, actually. It seems to have been a herbal mixture of some kind, with the main part of it being from a plant that only exists on this planet. Unfortunately, any other information about those herbs or how to synthesize the drug, has been lost."

"But we could just get it from the locals then, follow the Goa'uld's instructions to make it more powerful, and then we're good to go?" O'Neill looked at them, hopefully.

"Yes, provided they still know which herbs it contained," Martouf said. "The drug's contents could have been forgotten in the very long time that has passed since Trivia worked here."

"But, if we can get that info from the natives, then we can synthesize the drug from Trivia's instructions, yes," Sam confirmed.

"Okay - I'll go report to Stargate Command. You just continue getting as much information you can," O'Neill said. "Come on, Teal'c!"

* * *

"What did General Hammond say?" Sam asked, when they all met back at the camp.

"He needed to talk to the higher-ups, but I think we can be pretty sure procuring that healing drug is going to be top-priority," O'Neill said.

"Which means we shall have to contact the local population," Anise observed.

"Yes, but they're friendly, right? It shouldn't be a problem," O'Neill said.

"We observed them watching us several times today," Teal'c told them. "They do not seem aggressive in any way."

"Very true, but that doesn't mean they're willing to _give_ us that drug - if they even know about it anymore," Daniel said.

"I doubt they'd forget about something like that." O'Neill yawned. "Let's get something to eat and then on to bed."

"Agreed. It's getting dark... oh, and the polar lights are visible again," Daniel said.

"They seem more active than yesterday," Martouf observed.

"Wow! Yeah, no _kidding_!" Sam exclaimed, looking at the glow in the sky. It had crept up further than the day before, and as she watched, coloured ribbons appeared on the sky, waving up and down. They were much stronger than the night before.

"We're still safe, right?" O'Neill asked, somewhat concerned.

Sam nodded. "Yes, the atmosphere will protect us."

O'Neill shrugged. "Okay. Food, then sleep."


	2. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes get an unpleasant surprise - the Stargate will not dial out.

Next morning after breakfast, they went to the Stargate and started to dial, in order to contact Stargate Command and report in - and hear if there were new orders regarding the healing drug.

"It won't dial!" Daniel said.

"Well, try again!" O'Neill ordered.

"I already did. _Twice_. It just won't lock!" Daniel looked at O'Neill with frustration in his eyes.

"Carter - take a look at the DHD. Maybe there's something wrong with it," O'Neill said.

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir."

She kneeled beside the DHD and was about to open the access panel, when a small group of locals stepped out of the forest and approached them.

"You cannot use the Ring of the Ancestors during the Time of Fire and Light," a middle aged man said. "I am Tinnok, leader of Kareka - the village closest to the ring."

"Hello... I am Jack O'Neill. _Colonel_." He frowned. "The 'time of the fire and light'?"

"The polar lights," Sam guessed.

"Okay. So why can't we leave? Why doesn't the Stargate work?" O'Neill asked.

"The 'Ring of the Ancestors'," Daniel added.

"It is not known why, but it never works at this time," Tinnok said.

"And for how long is that?" O'Neill sounded unhappy. "Only a day or so, I hope?"

"For just over 7 sun rises," Tinnok said. "Usually."

"A _week_?" O'Neill turned to Sam. "Can't you do something to fix it?"

"Ah... I haven't had time to look at the DHD yet, but I'm not so sure we even want to. _If_ we can."

"We do not. The reason the chaapa'ai does not function is that it would be dangerous to use it. There are safety measures built in. Presumably the solar eruptions causing the intense polar lights would disrupt the transference through the wormhole," Martouf said. "The Tok'ra have observed this before."

"You sound like Carter!" O'Neill looked more than slightly disgusted. "So we're stuck here?"

"Sounds like it," Sam said.

"You are of course welcome as our guests." Tinnok smiled, and bowed to O'Neill, realizing he was the leader of the group of strangers.

"Thanks." O'Neill sighed.

"That's a good thing," Daniel began. "It will give us a chance to ask about that drug..."

Before anything more could be said, the Stargate started dialling, and a wormhole opened. The locals quickly vanished - probably hiding behind some of the nearby shrubbery. It was clear they were either wary of people coming through the Stargate, or unsettled by Stargate activating at a time it should not. Probably both.

"Seems _someone_ can connect to here..." O'Neill observed.

" _Colonel O'Neill? Come in._ " Hammond's voice was heard from their radios.

"O'Neill here."

" _Good to hear you. When you didn't report in, we got worried._ "

"Yeah, seems we can't dial out right now," O'Neill told him.

" _What seems_..." the signal disappeared in static for a moment. " _...blem? Can we send anyone to help?_ "

Sam quickly took her radio. ""Major Carter here. Sir... do _not_ send anyone through. I repeat. _Do not_ send anyone through. We have reason to believe it may be dangerous to do so. Radio signals seem to work... mostly. This planet's sun is experiencing periodic eruptions, and right now the activity is maximal. It is likely that the solar flares are interfering with the matter stream of the wormhole. The DHD won't dial out, probably to prevent any harm coming to travellers. We've observed similar behaviour from the Stargate network before, and Martouf says the Tok'ra have seen it too."

" _Understood_. _No one will be ...t through. We will try a MALP shortly. Major... any idea why it works from this end?_ " Hammond asked, amid more static.

"Presumably because we are not using a DHD, but our own computer system. It ignores a large number of the safety protocols built into the DHDs."

" _All right. Do you believe there is any danger to you on the planet?_ "

"No, the atmosphere should protect us. The native population seems unaffected."

" _Understood. We are sending a MALP now."_ Moments later, something came through the Stargate. " _Did it come through?_ "

"Well, something did..." O'Neill looked at the small, smoking heap of crumpled metal. "It did not come through all right - at all. It's completely mangled. So don't send anyone through until we can dial out from this end."

" _Okay. Colonel... we received ...rom Washington. Your orders are ...uire the formula for that healing drug. By any -_ peaceful _\- means necessary._ "

"Got it. We'll talk to the locals."

" _We will try to contact ...again tomorrow at the same time. Hammond out."_

O'Neill turned to Martouf. "Could the Tok'ra send a ship to pick us up?"

Martouf thought about it for a moment. "Yes, but it would take a couple days. This planet is somewhat out of the way. Besides, I am not certain it would be safe for a ship either."

"I don't think it will, actually. I saw something in one of the text yesterday about ships not being able to approach the planet at some times of the year - I just didn't connect it until now," Daniel said.

O'Neill sighed. "All right. I guess we're staying here for now, then."

* * *

A little while after the Stargate had shut down, and nothing dangerous had appeared, Tinnok and the rest of the small group of locals had approached SG-1 and the Tok'ra again. After a short introduction, and an explanation of why the Stargate had activated - which did not seem to really interest them, as long as they knew it was harmless - the locals had asked SG-1 and the Tok'ra to follow them.

The road from the Stargate to the village was not long, and soon they arrived in the relatively large settlement.

The village was decorated with flowers and green leaves everywhere, and people looked very happy and smiling. The planet's climate was fairly warm, at least this time of the year, and no one was wearing much in the way of clothing.

"The village has been decorated. Are you celebrating something?" Daniel wondered.

"Yes. It is the time of the fire and lights," the village leader answered, clearly surprised at the question.

"Uh, of course..." Daniel said, frowning.

They soon arrived at a number of small huts.

"These are our guest houses." Tinnok turned to Sam. "Tell me, my lady, to which of these gentlemen do you belong?"

"Belong? I don't _belong_ to anyone!" Sam exclaimed. "Eh... I'm not married, if that's what you're asking."

Tinnok looked surprised, then nodded. He turned to Freya/Anise. "And you, my lady?"

"I am not mated either," Freya answered, then winked discreetly at O'Neill.

Tinnok nodded. "Understood." He showed each of the women to an individual, fairly large hut. The men were placed two and two in the smaller buildings, with the exception of O'Neill, who was given a separate cabin - presumably because he was the leader.

* * *

Later, they were all sitting in Sam's hut.

"So... we're all invited... I mean, _expected_ to take part of the local celebrations starting tonight. It should be interesting to observe," Daniel said, looking quite excited.

"Yes." Sam looked thoughtful. "I wonder why they wanted to know if any of us were married?"

"Yes, I thought that was strange as well," O'Neill said.

"Probably they just need to know so as not to offend you, or something. Many cultures treat and dress women differently when they are married," Daniel explained.

Sam shrugged. "That's as good an explanation as any, I guess."

"Okay, enough about that. We should take the opportunity to ask about the healing drug while we're here," O'Neill said.

"Oh, I forgot to say... I already asked," Daniel told them. "They told me they had the drug, and that they would not be averse to sharing it - and the ingredient list - with their _friends_."

"With their 'friends'... do they consider _us_ friends?" O'Neill asked.

"That.. was not completely clear. I got the impression that we were still being evaluated."

"Wonderful." O'Neill hid his face in his hands. "We had better behave - we're under orders to get that drug, so we can't risk them becoming angry."


	3. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More surprises for SG-1 and the Tok'ra. They inadvertently promises to uphold the local laws for the celebrations, which may lead to problems.

They had all been given local clothing, which they were expected to wear for a dinner that would be held later, to mark the beginning of the annual celebrations of the fire and lights.

It was early evening, and they had just left for the village square. Sam and Martouf/Lantash were walking last in the group, and Lantash turned to speak to her.

"You look _beautiful_ , Samantha." He smiled and looked at her with a somewhat naughty glint in his eyes, clearly enjoying how she was dressed.

Sam was wearing a long blue dress. It was tight-fitting at the top, following her curves nicely, and then widening out from her hips and down. A simple pattern was woven at the hem and along the neckline, using a thin, golden thread. She wore a dark blue sash tied around her waist, emphasizing it, and on her feet she had sandals made of thin, intricately braided leather bands.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "It's very different from my usual dress-style, but it's actually soft and comfortable."

"Yes, it's very nice, Sam." Daniel looked back at her, having heard them speak. He then looked at Freya/Anise, who were wearing a similar dress, but in red instead of blue. "I think I like the fashion of this world." He gave Freya/Anise an appreciative smile.

"Well, to stay on the subject... I guess their male clothing isn't too bad either. Different, sure, but it actually looks good on all of you," Sam said, grinning and giving each of the men an appreciative look.

The men all wore a simple white shirt with a brown or black vest, and matching pants. Over that they had a cape, long enough to reach a bit under their knees. It was obvious that whomever had picked the colours had made sure it matched each man perfectly. On their feet they had short, soft boots.

They might look a little strange wearing the capes, but Sam found she liked it. She again smiled at Martouf and Lantash, who smiled back, warmly.

"I think we look _ridiculous_ , but Daniel claimed we had to 'go native' - as usual," O'Neill grumbled.

Lantash gave control to Martouf, since they had now walked the short distance from their huts to the village, and it was probably safest not to let the locals know about the Tok'ra.

They soon arrived at the main square, where they were welcomed by the village leader, and shown to their seats. They all sat down and looked around. Everywhere there were flowers and green leaves decorating buildings and tables. Everybody wore their best clothing and most of the women, except for the youngest, all wore necklaces.

Everyone - men, women, and children - looked happy and smiling. It was obvious they were very much looking forward to the celebrations.

"Have you noticed? We seem to be dressed correctly for the occasion," Daniel pointed out to O'Neill, smirking a little.

"Yeah, well, that just means there are _more_ people looking ridiculous..." O'Neill said, though he sounded a little happier now when he was convinced the locals had not just dressed them like this for the fun of it.

"Quiet! Their leader - Tinnok - is going to say something," Daniel told them all.

By now everyone seemed to have found their seats, and they looked to Tinnok who was the only one standing. He took a moment to look proudly at his people, before he started talking.

"Welcome, everyone, - and _especially_ our guests from beyond the Ring! This year, 'the time of the fire and light' proves to be _especially_ auspicious. The lights were already visible yesterday and the day before, and today, on the first day of the celebration, they are _very_ strong." He pointed to the rapidly darkening sky where the coloured ribbons were even more intense than the evening before.

A man seated beside him rose. Judging from his clothes, he was possibly a priest. "It is true. While the lights did only today become strong enough for our world to enter seclusion, the lights have been very clear for two days already. This is a sign from the gods, and these visitors is further proof. This Time will yield _great_ results."

Tinnok smiled, very pleased. "Thank you, high priest Sa'lohk. It is be a blessing. _This_ is truly a time of blessing, and we - like all the other villages of this world - shall celebrate it like we have done since ages past." He took the cup standing in front of him and lifted it. "Now, please drink with me!"

Everyone at the tables took their cups as well, and drank from it.

"We should follow their lead, Jack," Daniel pointed out. "We don't want to insult our hosts - particularly if we hope to get that drug."

"Daniel Jackson is correct. They might be angry if we do not, and that would be most unfortunate. Particularly as it would seem we are forced to stay here for seven days. Remember, they took away our weapons, stating it was an insult to the gods to have them during the celebration," Teal'c said.

O'Neill sighed. "I suppose you're right." He picked up his cup as well, as did the other members of SG-1, and the Tok'ra.

Tinnok smiled to them as they drank deeply of the liquid. It tasted fruity and sweet, but not too sweet. It seemed to be lightly alcoholic.

Tinnok put down his cup and now continued speaking. "As we have now pledged on our lives to uphold the ancestral laws of the celebration and of its challenges and rewards in the coming days, it is time to enjoy the rich gifts of our world. Everyone, please - eat and drink!" He clapped a few times, and people started carrying large trays filled with food and drink to the table.

"Laws? What _laws_ might that be? _Daniel_?" O'Neill looked decidedly less than happy.

"Uhh... I don't know, Jack. Probably just... we should follow local customs. It's likely just something they say - something ritualistic, left over from long ago, most likely. It's pretty common in many cultures, actually."

"I hope so! For _all_ our sakes!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Yeah, that stuff about 'challenges' got me a bit worried as well," Sam agreed.

"Don't forget he mentioned rewards, too," Daniel said, trying to placate them. "Besides, I talked quite a bit with some of the people here earlier. As far as I can tell, their culture have many hedonistic sides to it. Usually such cultures are quite relaxed and friendly. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

"Hm. 'Relaxed and friendly'." O'Neill looked at Daniel. "What? You look like you're wondering about something. I can see the little wheels turning in your head."

"Oh. Well, I just noticed something... I mean, I noticed it before, but it didn't _register_ until now..."

"What?! Out with it!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Don't you think it's strange there are so few women around? I mean, it looks like there's one woman for every three or four men," Daniel said.

"You're right." Sam frowned. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe only some of the women participate in the celebration? Could be only the married ones take part, or something, couldn't it? We've seen all kinds of societies," O'Neill pointed out.

Daniel nodded slowly. "Very true, but it's the same for the children. Look - there are quite few girls. Besides, I'm pretty sure those necklaces symbolize that the women are married."

"It is the changes Trivia made to their code of life," Freya said.

"But that was _ages_ ago! And it was just an experiment. You don't think there's still fewer women in their society because of _that_?" O'Neill exclaimed.

Sam nodded. "Actually, that might explain it."

"Yes... and it looks like most of the women have several husbands," Daniel observed.

"Sensible, if there is a large surplus of men. This would help them avoid the men fighting for the available women," Freya said. "It seems to work well. Fascinating. While it is not uncommon among the Tok'ra to have several mates, it is something which rarely seems to work among humans."

"It's.. certainly _interesting_..." Daniel agreed.

"Well, there's no point in speculating about it now. Hopefully, we'll learn more tomorrow," O'Neill said. "Let's eat."

They agreed to hold off on any questions, and settled down to eat the delicious food.

They had not been eating for long, before a woman approached their table and placed a glass with some sort of liquid in front of both Sam and Freya/Anise.

"Here are your _beatus potum_ , my ladies." She made a small bow and gave them a friendly smile.

"What is that? Why are _we_ the only one's given it?" Sam asked, suspiciously.

"Directly translated it just means 'blessed drink'. I'm sure it's harmless," Daniel said.

"Of _course_ it is harmless!" The woman looked horrified. "Women are a blessing - why would we harm a female?"

"So it's just a drink given to the women for this celebration?" Sam asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, it is only for women. A blessing we receive."

Sam shrugged. "Okay, I guess." She looked at Freya/Anise.

"I agree," Freya said. "We will drink it."

Sam and Freya/Anise drank, emptying the glasses.

"It actually tastes good," Sam told the others.

"You will receive a glass each day for the celebrations. It is traditional." The woman bowed, and left.

"Weird - also, I think I'm a bit jealous," O'Neill said, grinning.

Sam rolled her eyes at him. " _Right_."

There were many dishes, and the dinner continued for several hours.

When it was finally over, they slowly walked back to their huts. Nothing unpleasant had happened during the dinner, even if some types of food had been a little strange.

They had been told to show up again at the town square the next morning, shortly before noon. At that time there would be a light lunch for everyone, but until then, they were required to fast.

After the lunch that day's challenges would begin - whatever that meant.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out obeying the local laws of the 'times of fire and light' may be a bit harder than SG-1 and the Tok'ra had expected.

Next day SG-1 went to the Stargate, since Hammond would contact them, as agreed on the day before. He did, but there were so many disturbances from electrical particles from the sun, that it was almost impossible to hear what he said. They did get that Stargate Command would make another attempt the next day, and that SG-1 and the Tok'ra were under orders to acquire the healing drug - and that they were to do _anything_ within their power to appease the locals.

The weather was just as nice as it had been the day before, and the lunch was again served in the town square. They ate a light meal consisting of bread, cheese, and fruit, and drank a refreshing drink made from local berries.

When everyone had eaten their fill, Tinnok rose to speak.

"My blessed friends, it is time for the challenges to begin. This year there are eleven local girls ready to become women, in our village. We also have two joining from beyond the Ring. All thirteen will step up one at a time, and then those who wish to attempt the challenges to win that woman will declare themselves. _Begin_!"

As the first of the young women stepped up on a small platform, Sam quickly went over to Tinnok, followed by Freya/Anise. The rest of SG-1, Martouf/Lantash, and Aldwin/Gerim went with them.

"Tinnok, I _hope_ you're not thinking that Freya and An... and _I_ are joining these little games of yours! Because we're _not_ \- we are _not_ going to be the prizes of _any_ challenge!" Sam stated firmly.

"Agreed," Freya said, with finality in her voice.

"But you took the pledge! You have all promised on your life to follow the laws of our celebration! We _all_ heard it! I thought you knew what it entailed!"

"How _could_ we? We've never _been_ here before!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Why must Samantha and Freya join in this? All the others seem to be no more than eighteen or nineteen," Martouf said, forcing himself to be calm and try diplomacy, despite Lantash yelling obscenities at Tinnok from inside their head.

"That is the normal age of mating in our culture, yes. We have long suffered from a population deficit, caused by the rarity of women among our kind. While it is no longer as bad as it was just after the gods left, we still cannot allow any female to go unjoined. Because you have neglected to marry the women in your company - we were informed of this deplorable situation yesterday, as you will remember - we are law-bound to rectify this as quickly as possible. So you see, you _must_ take part!" He looked imploringly at Sam and Freya.

Martouf took a deep breath and told Lantash to stop distracting him. "They cannot become the mates of any of the men here. They have duties elsewhere, and as soon as the chaapa'ai - _the Ring if the Ancestors_ \- is working again, they will have to leave," he said, attempting to reason with Tinnok.

"If that is so, then you are welcome to join in the challenges in order to win them. They would then be able to leave with you, _without_ leaving their mates. There is no other solution, as you are now bound by our law," Tinnok insisted.

"Then we will do that!" O'Neill exclaimed, angrily. "Don't worry, Carter. We can beat these... _savages_ any day!"

"And what about me? Will you not compete for me as well?" Freya looked at him, an unhappy expression on her face.

"Of course they will! Don't worry." Sam looked intently at Daniel and O'Neill.

"Yes, of course we will," Daniel assured her.

O'Neill sighed. "Sure, we'll win you too."

While they had been talking, the local women had all been up on the platform, one at a time, and each of them now had several challengers. It was now Sam's turn to step up.

As she did so, she reflected that she felt a little like those animals she had seen being paraded about for sale at a fair she had attended as a small child.

It did not take long before several local men had joined the challenge to win Sam. She looked unhappily at them. There was a total of six. Three of them were at _most_ eighteen, while the rest were _maybe_ in their early twenties. They all looked at her with obvious lust.

Unfortunately, they all seemed to be in excellent shape, meaning they could easily win against most people she knew, in the majority of physical events, probably. If that was indeed how they determined the winner, which was by no means certain.

Sam sighed. They were not unattractive, but aside from being very young, she knew nothing about them, and there was also the problem of them almost certainly wanting her to stay on this world. She would _never_ agree to that! It would probably be possible to extract her with force, of course, but not without alienating the people of this world completely - and also not without spilling a lot of blood.

She turned to look at Daniel, O'Neill, and Martouf/Lantash, who had all now stepped up to compete for her as well.

"Don't worry, Carter," O'Neill called to her. "As I said before, we'll beat those youngsters easily... well, maybe not _easily_ , but we _will_ win." He gave the very fit looking locals a worried glance.

"Yeah, you can count on us, Sam... I just hope _some_ of the tests are mental instead of physical. I'm afraid I'm not worth much otherwise, especially against _those_..." Daniel nodded in the direction of the young men from the village. "I'm not sure there is even much point in me competing if it's purely physical tests. Teal'c would be a much better choice."

"Well, he and Aldwin are competing for Anise and Freya. Don't let me down now!" Sam admonished.

"We will not 'let you down', Samantha," Martouf assured her. "I promise you that."

After Sam had agreed - reluctantly - that she accepted all the men as challengers, Freya/Anise took her place on the platform.

She looked unhappily at the local men who immediately flocked there - and sent a sad glance in the direction of O'Neill and Daniel, who both had joined the challenge to win Sam.

*I do not want to belong to any of those...* Freya complained. *Though I shall admit some of them are quite attractive... and with _magnificent_ bodies. None as much as those two over there, though, but they are competing for Samantha.*

*Only because she went up on the platform first,* Anise told her, soothingly. *I also do not wish to belong to any of the local men that are competing for us, but that is not likely to happen either. It is very improbable that a Tok'ra and a Jaffa can lose against a group of humans. At least I hope so.*

*I wish there was a chance for O'Neill to win us...*

*Or Daniel...*

*Or those two over there. I think they are brothers...* Freya told her.

*Yes, you mentioned them a moment ago. I have not forgotten...* Anise sounded amused.

*So? Will you insist that you do not find them attractive?*

*Not at all. I do, as you well know.* Anise was quiet for a moment. *I wonder if we can get out of all of this by explaining that we are not one, but _two_...* she mused.

*Maybe, but that would be dangerous. If they remember who the Goa'uld are, or if they are just superstitious...*

*Very true, and normally I would never suggest it, but I still suggest we try.*

Freya considered it for a moment. *Very well. I agree. You should take control.*

Anise did so, and turned to look at Tinnok. When she had caught his attention, she flashed her eyes briefly. He gasped, and made a small jump. Before he could say anything, Anise started to explain, using the familiar flanged voice of a symbiote.

"Do not be concerned. The glowing eyes and difference in my voice is merely a sign that I, Anise, is currently in control. I am not your enemy any more than Freya is, but we are two beings sharing this body."

Tinnok composed himself surprisingly quickly, and nodded. "I understand. We have legends of beings who speak thus, and have the ability to allow their eyes to flare. It is true that the stories tell us these people were evil, but you have not shown yourself to be so. The stories also tell us that those beings are unable to hide their evilness and thirst for power. You have shown neither. In addition, the beings of legend never spoke with a normal voice, nor did they claim to be two beings, so I believe you are not like them."

"Thank you for trusting me. I assure you, I am _not_ like them... at least not in the ways that matter. My kind share the body, and we _are_ two beings in this body. I hope you understand that - and I assume this also means we cannot take part of this competition."

"I understand and accept that you are two - however, this means nothing in regards to the games... only that you now need at least two men, as each woman _must_ have at least one. Preferably more than one, but one is acceptable."

*Damnation!* Anise felt despair. *We allowed detection for nothing!* She sighed. "Are there no other options? What if a woman does not want any of the men competing for her?"

"Why would she not? Are our men not good enough for you?" Tinnok asked, annoyed.

"That was not what I mean, of course!" Anise hurriedly said. "I just meant... what if she wants someone else?"

"Normally she would then have taken him as her mate _before_ the games, if he was amenable to it. However, there is an ancient rite which _may_ help you. A woman may choose to join the competition herself, against the men vying for her. If she win, she may chose _any_ of the losing men, even those who competed for another woman."

Anise conferred shortly with Freya. "We would like to do that."

"As you wish." Tinnok turned to the men waiting before the platform. "Do any of the competing men wish to withdraw from this challenge for the women Anise and Freya?"

None of the local men stepped back - they all still wanted to compete, no doubt feeling certain they could win, and could convince this alluring, strange woman - who was really _two_ women - that they would be a good mate for them.

Aldwin and Teal'c politely withdrew, to increase Freya/Anise's chance of winning. They would be considered 'losing competitors', but that was not something they cared about. This left seven men vying for Freya/Anise's favour.

The high priest, Sa'lohk, had been observing all of this, and now stepped forward. "Before we end this call-out for competitors, I believe we need to know if any other of our visitors are like Freya and Anise. That is, if any are really _two_ people."

"I am," Aldwin said, "I am host to Gerim, so we are two."

Tinnok nodded.

"Anyone else?" Sa'lohk asked.

After a short internal discussion, Martouf dipped his head, giving Lantash control.

He stepped closer to the platform. "I am Lantash, and I am sharing the body with Martouf."

Tinnok reacted only minimally to the distorted voice, and quickly recovered. He nodded again. "Greetings. You are also competing for Samantha Carter?"

"I am, yes."

"Good. That pleases me. It is better for women to have two men than just one."

All the unmarried women had now been assigned competitors, but the actual challenges would not start until the day after. There would be an early dinner, and then everyone would retire for the evening.

The food was just as good and plentiful as it had been the day before - and there was again a special drink for Sam and Freya/Anise. Since it had seemed to be harmless, and only of ritual significance, they drank it without suspicion.

Tomorrow the competitions would begin. They would last for four full days, followed by a huge celebration, and a joining ceremony for the unmarried women and the men who had won them.


	5. The Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the first day of the challenges, and the local competitors turn out to be very skilled.

Next day, SG-1 had again walked to the Stargate to wait for Stargate Command to contact them. The wormhole had activated, but only for a moment, and no signal had come through. Clearly, the solar disturbances were now at a level that made any communication with Earth or other planets impossible.

Everyone had gathered on the main town square for breakfast, and they had enjoyed a simple, but satisfying meal. Afterwards, Tinnok got up and began speaking, like he seemed to do a lot for these occasions.

"Good citizens of Kareka! Our honoured visitors! _Everyone_! Welcome to this first day of the challenges of this year's Time of the Fire and Lights!"

"We are honoured!" everyone called to him, and SG-1 and the Tok'ra quickly repeated it.

Tinnok smiled, pleased. "As you all have noticed, the lights in the sky are very strong this year, promising growth and fertility to our village and beyond. Not only this, but we are also blessed with visitors from beyond the Ring! Two... no _three_ of their women are seeking mates in the games, and several of their men are competing. We all look forward to learning of their skills and abilities." Tinnok smiled happily at SG-1 and the Tok'ra, and then at everyone else. He bowed deeply for the high priest who sat in the seat beside him.

The priest rose. "Today's challenges will be in swiftness, command of fire, and control of water."

Tinnok bowed his head to him, and continued speaking. "As usual, points will be awarded according to the placement of the competitor. When all four days of the games are concluded, the winner will be the one with the highest score. Good luck."

"May the creators of the lights help you," the high priest said.

Everyone clapped and cheered him, and then they all drank a glass of a 'sacred liquid' - some sort of fruit wine, which was very low in alcohol-content.

It was now time to go to the plains just outside the city, where the first of the challenges was to take place.

The men were first taken to a hut where they all changed into clothing more suitable for the games; shoes, leggings, and a shirt - nothing that would easily catch the wind or otherwise obstruct them. The clothing was unicoloured, with all those competing for a specific woman wearing the same colour clothing.

Freya/Anise were also given clothing of this type, and her colour had been assigned to be red. That meant all the men competing for her wore red.

The men trying to win Sam were wearing blue, but the clothes were otherwise identical.

There would be one separate heat for each of the women, in which all the men who desired her would compete.

In Sam's case, 6 local men, Martouf/Lantash, Daniel, and O'Neill were competing, making a total of 9 competitors. According to the rules, there was then a possibility of winning at most 8 points in each of the competitions, as you got 1 point for each person who finished after you. Since Martouf and Lantash shared their body, they would compete together and share the points.

All or most of the competitions had been designed to test the skills of the men in the skills usually needed in the village.

The first competition was in 'swiftness' and this turned out to mean running. The track was just over half a mile long, with a slight inclining upwards towards the end.

The winner of this round was one of the local men, followed by another local man, followed by Martouf/Lantash. O'Neill came in fifth, and Daniel last.

Anise and Freya competed against the seven men vying for her hand. They all turned out to be good runners, but so were Freya and Anise. The result was that Freya/Anise came in third, and so got 5 points.

The next competition was 'command of fire', and simply meant the men had to show how quickly they could start a fire, using only what they could find in the area around them.

The local men had all tried this before, and while the Tok'ra and the members of SG-1 had some experience in it as well, it was not as much - since they would almost always have more modern fire-starting tools available when they were on missions.

Freya/Anise placed last in this event, and in Sam's group, Martouf/Lantash, Daniel, and O'Neill took the three last places.

The third event that day would be 'control of water', and that would take up the remainder of the day. The men would each have to construct a water-lift and show it could reliably transport water to an irrigation canal. If two had constructed their water-lift equally well, more points would go to the one who had done the job fastest.

This challenge was not too difficult for the villagers, who had all helped with the local irrigation systems before. O'Neill, on the other hand, had absolutely no experience with irrigation, so he came in last - though he did manage to fashion something that worked, eventually.

Martouf hailed from one of the worlds that had been quite advanced before the Goa'uld retook it, and he only had what knowledge about irrigation he had read about in books, or seen in museums. Fortunately, Lantash's first host had been from a planet that used primitive irrigation systems like water-lifts, and they thus succeeded in constructing a functional water-lift relatively fast, coming in on a 6th place.

Daniel had extensive theoretical knowledge about water-lifts, and he had seen them at work both on his travels on Earth, and elsewhere. He had no practical knowledge of them, but he eventually managed to get something working as well - placing him 8th.

Freya/Anise had theoretical knowledge of water-lifts, just like Daniel, but no practical experience, and came in last.

With the challenges of the first day over, they could only conclude that it was not going so well for any of the members of SG-1 or the Tok'ra. They were all feeling somewhat subdued for the evenings celebrations, but hopeful that it would go better the next day.

* * *

Next day - their fifth day on the planet, and third as guests in the village - started much as the other days had. After a short - futile - trip to the Stargate, SG-1 and the Tok'ra joined the villagers for a communal meal on the town square. The weather was still nice and balmy, and the breakfast was eaten outside, like all the other meals they had shared with the locals until now.

At the end of the meal, Tinnok rose to give the status of the games and proclaim the challenges that would happen that day.

"Friends! The first day of the games was exciting! I know you have all followed them closely, but tradition demands that I begin by reciting the score of the competing men..."

"Jeez! Please don't!" O'Neill exclaimed, though he kept his voice down enough that Tinnok ignored him.

"All is not lost. Only the first day of challenges has passed, and we will surely do better today," Martouf said, throwing a worried glance at Sam.

"I know you're doing your best." Sam smiled at him, and then at Daniel and O'Neill. "I just _really_ wish we hadn't ended up in this whole mess!"

"...Martouf and Lantash on a shared sixth place with Rhoak, each having 11 points, followed by Jack O'Neill, four points, and Daniel Jackson, 2 points," Tinnok said.

"Crap!" O'Neill grabbed the jug of light fruit-wine and filled his cup, then washed it down in one big gulp.

"I should have known I would lose," Daniel grumbled.

"You have not yet lost, Daniel Jackson. There are still three quarters of the games left," Teal'c told him.

"Please be quiet. I wish to hear the scores for my group!" Freya said.

"...And in fifth place, Jaol, with seven points. Sionan is in sixth place, with six points, followed by Freya and Anise with five points, and Juun with two points." Tinnok raised his cup. "Let us all drink for these competent men - and women - who are making these games one of the best ever!"

Everyone drank a cup, and cheered the competitors.

"What now? What are the 'challenges' today?" Daniel asked.

"He hasn't said yet! Quiet, or we won't hear it!" O'Neill told him, sounding irritated.

"Today's competitions will be: hunting skills and repair-work. Good luck to you all!" Tinnok said, smiling.

* * *

The first challenge was intended to show the contestants skills as hunters. The goal was to catch either a hare or a bird, using only the weapons provided - namely bow and arrow, spear, and a knife. In addition, they were allowed to make traps if they wanted, but anything needed for those would have to be found in nature.

They could use as much time as they wanted for this hunt, as long as they returned before sunset. Of course, they would be judged on speed as well - returning early would give them two points, whereas returning late would only give them one point. Not catching anything meant zero points. In addition, the second test would start about two hours before sunset, so if they were late for that, they would likely lose points in that competition as well, as it had to be completed before night had fallen.

Both Martouf/Lantash and O'Neill did well in the first competition, and returned as number three and number two, respectively. That meant they both got two points for this test.

Daniel was one of the last to return - and he had not caught anything, which meant a score of zero. He had decided to return in time for the start of the day's second competition - hoping that would turn out better.

This ended up being a wise choice, as the second test required them to repair a piece of lattice work for a fence. That was something Daniel had tried on Abydos, and he finished quickly - earning him six points.

Freya had hunted with her brothers when she was a child, and was very skilled at it. She and Anise were the second in her group to return, having caught a large hare, and got 2 points. They also did well in the second test, and got 5 points for their repair work.

It was now almost dark, and the sky was ablaze with colours - the polar lights were easily the strongest any of the members of SG-1 or the Tok'ra had ever seen.

With the competitions over for that day, everyone went for a quick bath, after which there would be a late dinner on the town square.

* * *

"Well, things went a little better today, at least," Sam said, trying to be positive about it.

"Not much. I've still got the lowest score in your group!" Daniel grumbled.

"We all do. Marty is the only one that's even close to the score the locals got - and he's still got less than them," O'Neill complained. "We need a different plan."

"Like what?" Daniel asked. "We can't get off the planet, we have no weapons, _and_ we're under orders to make friends with the locals so we can get that damn healing drug!"

"There are two more days of tests - you must not despair yet," Teal'c reminded them.

Martouf took Sam's hand, and squeezed it gently. "Samantha, Lantash and I will _not_ allow any of the locals to claim you as their mate. If we do not win the challenge for you - and I am in no way ready to concede that - then we _will_ find another way."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"The same for you, of course, Freya and Anise - if you don't win yourself, I mean," Daniel said.

"Thank you, but I intend to win," Freya told him, then smiled at him.

The food was served, and it was both delicious and filling, just as it had been the other days. Also just as the other days, Sam, Freya/Anise, and the other women got a glass of the _beatus potum_.

Sam sighed as she emptied her glass. "They sure got a lot of traditions and rituals on this world!"

"It is fairly common in agricultural societies like this," Daniel said. "The rituals are intended to ensure a good harvest, and things like that."

"I know, you told me. I just wish they didn't insist on marrying me off to whomever wins a damn game! That's pretty insulting!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't believe they see it that way. Rather that it's an honour, and ensures that you get the best possible mate, and thus that your offspring gets the best chances," Daniel said.

Sam snorted, and picked up the half-eaten piece of pie on her plate. She looked at it for a moment, then put it down again. "I think I'm full. What about the rest of you?"


	6. Hope and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack O'Neill, Martouf/Lantash, Freya/Anise, and Daniel are doing a little better in the competitions, but defeat is still a very real possibility.

"...and that brings us to today's challenges," Tinnok said, smiling as usual. "There will be three tests today: construction, interpretation, and combat. We will meet on the ceremonial grounds outside the city, just like we did yesterday. Good luck everyone!"

"Construction, eh? How hard can that be!" O'Neill observed, a pleased look on his face.

"Depends what they want us to build, I guess," Daniel said. "Could be easy - or it could be very hard."

"I've helped my granddad rebuild one of the walls of his house, when the storm had taken it down, and I've also helped him build a wall around his house, so I'm thinking I've got a good chance on this one," O'Neill insisted. "What about you, Marty?"

Martouf got the slightly offended expression he always got when O'Neill referred to him as 'Marty'. "I have never built anything, except with a toy construction set. One of Lantash's former host's have helped build a house, though, so we believe we shall manage."

They reached the ceremonial grounds where the city held their games, and the first challenge started. The goal was to build a wall, five feet long, two feet tall, and two bricks thick. The competitors set to work immediately, each working in their own area.

With some anxiousness, Sam, Teal'c, and Aldwin observed them all work. Their people needed to do well in this event, or they would get too far behind to win.

It was soon obvious that O'Neill and Martouf/Lantash were actually doing a good job building their walls. Even though most of the locals were reasonably good, only some of them were at the level of O'Neill and Martouf/Lantash.

"Hah - did you see? That fellow over there..." Sam pointed. "His wall just tipped over!"

Teal'c smiled. "You are correct, Major Carter. He will have to start over."

"I think his name is Narok," Aldwin said. "He is leading your group in points, so it is most fortunate he is not doing well in this competition."

"Oh, I agree. Wholeheartedly!" Sam exclaimed. "By the way, it looks like Freya... or maybe it's Anise... is close to finishing her wall."

"It is Anise. Her host before the one before Freya was a brick layer. It was her only male host," Aldwin told them.

"Lucky," Sam observed.

Finally everyone had finished building their piece of wall, and Freya/Anise actually ended up second in her group.

O'Neill finished just moments before Martouf/Lantash, and only one of the locals had gotten their wall built before them, so they got good scores. Daniel worked slower, but ended up with a fairly good placement - as number five.

* * *

After a short break and a light lunch, the second challenge of the day began. The men and Freya/Anise were each given a short text written in Goa'uld, and asked to translate it as well and as fast as possible.

While the people of that world generally learned to read and write _some_ Goa'uld, it was normally not much. Unless they wanted to be traders or priests, they had little use for it, as it was mostly used for talking and trading with those rare visitors that arrived through the Stargate.

As a result, all the locals except one did extremely poorly on this test. Freya/Anise easily read and translated her entire text long before the others, and she was the only one who got all of it correct.

Martouf and Lantash also had an easy job, and won their group, followed by Daniel. O'Neill only recognized very little of his text, and only because Daniel had recently insisted on teaching him. He had hated it then, but now it came in handy, and he was happy about it. This meant he did better than many of the locals, and ended up in fifth place.

* * *

It was now time for the day's last competition, which would be unarmed combat. The competitors in each group would fight two and two, in such a way that everyone tried their luck against everyone else. This meant every man in Sam's group would fight a total of 8 battles, and everyone in Freya/Anise's group - including herself - would fight 7 opponents. The competitors would get one point for each fight they won.

"And here I thought things were looking up for me after that ancient text we got to translate!" Daniel complained. "I've got _no_ chance against anyone! I'll just be beat up and not get anything to show for it. I'm thinking it would be safer to withdraw than continue! I mean, that would be one less point for the others to win, right?"

"Didn't you take the self-defence class I told you to?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, I did, but that's not going to help me here!"

"It very well may. There is no reason why the people of this world should be particularly adept at fighting, Doctor Jackson," Martouf said. "It is a farming community, and as far as I understand, there has been no skirmishes with nearby villages, or offworlders, for many many centuries."

"Yeah, exactly!" O'Neill smiled. "You'll be fine, Daniel!"

"I hope you guys are right..." Daniel said, not looking convinced.

"Of course we are... in any case, I promise to do my best not to hurt you!" O'Neill grinned.

* * *

"So, who do you think will be the most dangerous opponent, Teal'c?" O'Neill asked, studying the men that he would be fighting very soon. "The big guy over there? Or maybe the wiry one?"

"Neither. The Tok'ra Martouf will almost certainly prove to be the most difficult opponent," Teal'c said.

" _Marty_? He's a kid! I mean, okay, he's Tok'ra, and I guess they're supposed to be pretty strong, but he doesn't _look_ that strong..."

"Do not forget; he is Tok'ra, not human. As such, he will be stronger, faster, and more agile. Goa'uld are not usually trained in martial arts, but I would not be surprised if Tok'ra were. If so, they would be formidable opponents, even for myself."

"Gee, thanks, T! That's not exactly encouraging, but we'll see, I guess. Any actual advice in fighting him - or the others?"

"My best advice is to observe each of your opponents, including Martouf and Lantash. Study their strengths and weaknesses."

"Good advice - if it wasn't for the fact that I'll be too busy fighting to observe much of _anything_!" He sighed. "First round starts now - I've got to fight some guy called Rilek. Wish me luck!"

* * *

*Mmmm, have you seen that one over there?* Freya called Anise's attention to one of the local men, named Rhoak, who was currently fighting another local man, which she could not remember the name of right now.

*I am attempting to prepare for the next fight,* Anise answered, testily.

*Then why do you not do so while looking at Rhoak? Such wonderful _muscles_ on that one!*

*He is attempting to win Major Carter... but yes, I will admit he is... attractive. As is his brother, who is currently fighting Martouf... fighting and losing, but that is hardly surprising. Lantash is a skilled fighter.*

*Yes... what magnificent brothers those two are!*

*Are you even listening to what I am saying?* Anise scoffed, then went back to preparing herself, mentally. After each fight the competitors had some time to recover and collect themselves. Their next combat would start in a few moments.

* * *

Lantash quickly and efficiently disabled his opponent, causing as little damage as possible. When his adversary had admitted defeat, he let go of him and stepped back.

*That was the last of our opponents. We have won all our fights!* Martouf observed, pleased.

*Yes - though I shall gladly admit I am happy there are no more battles to fight right now. We are exhausted and sore, and need time to recuperate.* Lantash looked at the sun. *Sunset is not far away. As soon as we are allowed to, we should go and bathe - and then hopefully dinner is soon ready. It would be nice to go to sleep early, so we will be fully recovered by tomorrow.*

*Something few others will be, I suspect." Martouf took in the state of their fellow contestants, who were all rather worse for wear after the many fights.

* * *

After the scores had been calculated for everyone and read out aloud, SG-1 and the Tok'ra could feel somewhat more relaxed than they had the other days. Freya and Anise were actually leading her group in points - even if only by one point ahead of the two nearest. In Sam's group, one of the locals still took first place, but Martouf and Lantash were only one point behind, and O'Neill had also gained some places from the days before.

It was starting to look possibly that someone from SG-1 or the Tok'ra could win - as long as the challenges the next day were not targeted too specifically to the skills of the locals.

This meant the mood among them at the evenings dinner was not as tense as it had been the other days, and they allowed themselves to relax some.

The dinner ended early, though, as all the competitors were exhausted and needed time to sleep and recover their strength before the last day of the games.

* * *

Then came the morning of the fourth and last day of the contest. Today the winners would be found.

It currently looked as if SG-1 and the Tok'ra would have a very good chance of preventing one of the locals from winning either Freya/Anise or Sam.

Of course, that all depended on what today's challenges _were_.

All the competitors - with the exception of Martouf/Lantash and Freya/Anise - were still sore from the previous day's battles.

"Why didn't you guys bring a healing device?" O'Neill complained. "My ribs feels like elephants have been dancing on them!"

"We did our best to avoid injuring you, O'Neill," Martouf assured him.

O'Neill grumbled. "Hmph, well even if that's the truth, the same couldn't be said for the others!"

"If _you're_ sore, what do you think _I_ am?" Daniel exclaimed.

"In the future, we shall remember to bring a healing device whenever we are on missions with you," Martouf said. "Samantha, it may be a good idea for you to train with the device, so that you can assist your team members on those missions where there are _no_ Tok'ra."

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, actually."

"Lantash and I will be happy to instruct you," Martouf assured her.

"Oh, I'm sure you will!" O'Neill snorted.

"Listen - we need to hurry. Breakfast begins in a few moments," Daniel said, quickly, wanting to avoid an argument.

* * *

"...and with that, I welcome all of you to the last day of the games, and wish our skillful competitors good luck!" Tinnok said, and raised his cup. "May the best men win the women they are vying for!"

The villagers all drank a cup with him, and cheered loudly. It was clear they were enjoying watching the games immensely - as well as enjoying the good food they shared.

Tonight, after the games had ended, there would be not only a celebratory dinner, but also a grand party, with music and dancing. Tomorrow evening there would be another celebration - for the weddings that would be held then.


	7. More Competitions - and Another Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the last day of the challenges - and there after the regular games is over, there is an extra, bonus contest.

"What did he say the competitions were today?" O'Neill asked.

"Water skills - which I'm guessing is swimming, though it sounded like there were several separate parts to it." Daniel frowned. "Oh, and then there's the 'bonus' contest. Tinnok didn't say anything about what it was, other than it was something _no one_ had ever succeeded in completing before."

O'Neill grimassed. "Not exactly encouraging, but I guess that means the locals won't be able to do it either, so we can just forget about that contest, and focus on winning without it."

"I agree. We should assume the winner will be determined from the other competitions," Martouf said.

O'Neill stretched and winced. "I really hope it's just a short swim. I mean, I'm good at swimming, don't get me wrong - I just really don't feel like soaking in cold water right now!"

"I do not believe the water will be actually cold, perhaps closer to tepid, since the weather is fairly warm. True, it will depend on the size of the body of water," Martouf said.

O'Neill grumbled something inaudible, but they were almost at the ceremonial grounds, so he decided not to argue further.

* * *

The first event was not swimming, but instead they had to construct a fishing net from a sort of fibrous plant. As soon as they had done that they would go to a stream that held many fish.

They then had one hour to catch fish, after which they would return and be judged on the quality of both the net and the number of fish caught.

O'Neill was pleased to hear about this contest, as he had learned to make fishing nets on one of his black ops missions. It had been the only way he and his fellow soldier had been able to get food, and the other man had learned it as a child, and had been happy to teach O'Neill.

This meant O'Neill did a good job constructing a fishing net, and he also managed to catch several fish, meaning he was awarded 7 points for the net, and 8 points for the number of fish.

Martouf and Lantash did not have much experience fishing, and even less in making nets. Lantash's first host had tried it as a little child, but that was all. As a result of this, the net they managed to make broke apart as soon as they attempted to use it. After patching it up, they succeeded - mostly by pure luck - in catching a fish, which they brought back to be judged.

They got 0 points for the net, and 2 points for catching the fish.

Daniel did a fairly good job, having seen such nets made and used before, on his travels to different parts of Earth.

All of this meant that Martouf/Lantash and O'Neill now shared a second place behind one of the local men - and that with one competition to go, unless you also counted the bonus challenge, which they all felt uncertain of.

Freya/Anise had done a very good job of creating a net and catching fish - and she had kept her first place, even if some of the others were very close.

The last regular event was swimming. Bathing suits did not exist, and it soon became clear that they were all expected to swim naked.

"What did you expect?" Sam grinned. "Didn't you remember that Daniel said they were hedonists? Not exactly the kind of people who have an aversion to nudity, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah..." O'Neill grumbled.

"The Tok'ra have no problems with nudity," Martouf said, starting to remove his clothing, just like the locals - and just like Freya and Anise were doing.

Sam looked away at first, then surreptitiously glanced back at Martouf, as he dropped the rest of his clothes. He caught her looking, and gave her a naughty smile. She blushed, but did not look away, instead allowing herself to look at his now completely naked body.

Martouf's eyes flashed as Lantash took over control. He leaned close to Sam and spoke in a low voice, "Do you like what you see?"

Sam's cheeks reddened further, but she nodded. "Um... yeah. I do."

Lantash smiled widely. "Good!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wish me luck!" He told her, as he went over to the starting position where the others were getting ready.

Sam looked after him, dazed, for a few moments. She suddenly experienced several memories from Jolinar - and knew _exactly_ how it felt when he kissed her deeply, when he fondled her breasts, sliding his hands down between her legs... the sounds he made when he came, how he smelled... She shook herself, and managed a "Good luck!"

Recovering fully, she quickly looked around to see if any of her team mates had seen her reaction, but it did not seem so. Daniel and O'Neill were both gawking at a naked Freya/Anise, and Teal'c was talking to Aldwin about something. She breathed out a sigh of relief and turned back to look at Lantash.

* * *

The swimming competition would be held in a local lake near the village. It was about a third of a mile across, so that was the distance the participants would be swimming. The water was relatively warm and pleasant at this time of the year, and there were beautiful sand beaches around most of the lake.

It was truly a pleasant place, and it was normally used for recreation by the local population. Since the water was not very deep anywhere, old and young would play and swim in the water.

Freya and Anise were good swimmers, and made it across the lake fast enough to take a second place in her group. Together with her other points, this guaranteed that she would win - unless one of her competitors were able to succeed in the mysterious bonus challenge, despite the fact that no one had ever been able to.

The last of the groups to swim was the men vying for Sam's favours. Some of the locals in that group were very good swimmers, but despite that, O'Neill and Martouf/Lantash managed to get the second and third place in this event, with Daniel coming in as a nice fifth.

Fortunately, the local man that was the best swimmer was _not_ the one that had been in the lead before the swimming contest, so both O'Neill and Martouf/Lantash were now ahead of him and all the others in Sam's group - with O'Neill at 48 points total, and Martouf/Lantash at 47 points total.

O'Neill pulled his clothing back on and looked at Martouf and Lantash with a puzzled expression. "What went wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Lantash answered, irritated. He pulled his boots on, finishing dressing.

"Why didn't you win this round? Aren't you an aquatic sn... _lifeform_? Shouldn't you be better at this?"

"I can swim with great speed - and easily out-swim you or any other human - but not in a host. Then a symbiote can only swim in the same manner as a human, of course." Lantash explained, patiently - though he seemed to be growing ever more annoyed at O'Neill.

"Sucks!" O'Neill grinned widely. "Too bad! Well, fortunately _I_ won, so Carter is safe from the local men..."

"The competition is not over yet, _human_. There is still the bonus-contest, which may change the result!"

"Yeah, _right_! Fat chance of that! No one's _ever_ won it before. Only a snakehead would be _overconfident_ enough to think _he_ could do it!"

Before they could continue their 'discussion', Tinnok stepped up on the large platform that had been erected at the edge of the ceremonial grounds.

"Good. All the contestants have done their best, and showed great skill and stamina. We have truly witnessed a great game over these four days! Now we go on to the bonus-competition. As you know, the winner of this - if there is one - will get _100 points_! Easily assuring him victory in all but the largest groups. _But_ , as you also know, _no one_ has ever succeeded! This year we are blessed by our honoured guests from beyond the Ring. Is this going to be the year where we see success beyond our wildest dreams? Truly, our planet would be even more blessed if that were to be the case!"

Tinnok continued his speech for some time, before the high priest ascended the platform, followed by four young girls, who carried a large box. After them came a man, carrying a pedestal, which he placed near the end of the platform.

Meanwhile, a couple other men raised a wooden screen at that end of the platform.

"I _wonder_ what they are doing?" O'Neill asked. "Now they're removing a _vase_ or something from that box, and putting it on the pedestal! A very _heavy_ vase!"

"Preparing for the last contest, obviously," Lantash said, still sounding annoyed.

"Yes, of _course_ they're doing that! What I _meant_ was _what_ is that contest going to be?"

They were interrupted by Tinnok speaking up again. He held a small cloth bag in his hand. "We are now ready to test your abilities in using this ancient device. According to legend, it should be possible to use it to _push_ something - from a distance! Thus, in this contest you are going to attempt to move the vase without touching it, using only the device. We are going to allow our dear guests to try first!"

Tinnok now removed the device from the bag, and held it up for all of them to see.

O'Neill stared unhappily at it. "This is not _fair_!" he grumbled.

Lantash looked at the device too, and immediately grinned widely. He walked to the platform and jumped up on it. Tinnok smiled at him and handed him the kara'kesh - the hand device.

"Thank you," Lantash said, as he quickly put the kara'kesh on.

"Impressive! I have never seen anyone be able to put it on with such effortlessness. It is a good sign indeed!" Tinnok looked very happy.

Lantash walked over to inspect the vase, and saw that it was full of water. He returned to the middle of the platform, and activated the hand device. Instead of using a shockwave, he used an energetic form of the ribbon-mode, and hit the vase with an intense beam of energy,

The audience gasped when they saw the strange device actually _do_ something - first starting to glow, and then a beam of light spring from it. Moments later, steam rose from the vase, as the water started to boil. The people watching gasped again, and began clapping and cheering loudly.

Lantash smiled confidently at Tinnok, who looked on in shock and awe.

"Hey! Shouldn't he _move_ the vase? He merely made the water boil!" O'Neill shouted from his place near the platform.

Lantash threw him an annoyed look, before he stepped further back. He then turned towards the vase and raised his hand with the hand device. Moments later he threw a shockwave at the vase, hitting it and throwing it hard against the wooden screen behind it. The water spilled out and the vase broke into pieces.

Lantash smilingly made a half-bow towards the audience, and they went wild, cheering and clapping. Lantash's gaze found Sam, and she was smiling at him. He smiled back, warmly, then looked over at O'Neill, who had an annoyed, irritated expression.

Lantash turned to Tinnok, as he took off the kara'kesh. With a half-bow, he gave the ribbon device back to Tinnok.

"Congratulations! You are the first _ever_ to succeed! This is a most auspicious day indeed! You certainly deserve your 100 points, young man. I hope you win the contest, though that will surely be the case. There is not going to be other contestants who will be able to succeed in this!" Tinnok smiled again, very happy that this had happened during _his_ leadership. He turned to the other contestants. "Of course, you will _all_ be allowed to try. Proceed!"

While Tinnok had spoken, a new vase filled with water had been placed on the pedestal.

All the other men who wanted to win Sam went up there, one at a time. The only exception was O'Neill, who knew very well he would not be able to activate the hand device.

Lantash, still in control, walked back to the group to await the completion of the games.

"So, you won. It doesn't matter, of course, _who_ won, as long as it was you, me, or Daniel. We only did it to save Carter from the locals, after all, not to _win_ her," O'Neill reminded them.

"I am well aware of that, Colonel O'Neill. I am merely pleased to have been the one to do so."

Grumbling, O'Neill turned back to watch the rest of the games.


	8. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to appoint the winners - and to make some choices.

After everyone in Sam's group who wanted to try the hand device had done so - and failed - Freya and Anise's group was next.

As expected, Freya/Anise was the only one among them who succeeded. Tinnok was again ecstatic that all of this was happening during _his_ leadership. He repeated his belief that the planet _certainly_ would have the best harvest _ever_ , and hopefully a strong population growth as well.

Tinnok clearly enjoyed the fact that he would now be remembered always, as the one who was the leader during the visit of these strange foreigners from beyond the Ring. He proclaimed that he had asked the cooks to prepare even more delicacies for the evening's dinner, to celebrate the auspicious event.

When finally all participants in all groups had finished this last competition, Tinnok turned to the audience in order to proclaim the winners.

"The games of this 'time of the fire and light' has been _fantastic_! For the first time, not just one, but _two_ participants have succeeded in the last, _special_ competition!" Tinnok made a break as the audience cheered. "Now it is time to proclaim the winners! Joina, come up here!"

A young woman with long, black hair, very green eyes, and a kind and beautiful face walked up the steps to the platform. "I am Joina," she said, a shy expression on her face.

"Welcome, Joina. The winner of your group, the man you will spend eternity with, is Saik'an. Do you want more than one husband?"

Joina seemed to think it over, then shook her head. "No, I do not believe so."

Tinnok nodded, and beckoned at a young man with red hair that had come to stand just beside the platform. "Then you and Saik'an will belong to each other, and be joined in the ceremony tomorrow. Congratulations, both of you!"

Saik'an held out his hand, looking both happy and shy, and Joina stepped down to him, taking his hand. Together they walked to the side to make room for the next.

"Taewella, please come up here!" Tinnok called. "You are the next one."

"I'm out of here!" O'Neill said. "I know I didn't win, so there's not exactly any reason for me to hang around here and watch _this_ boring crap!"

He had only taken a few steps before the guards - who all of them had thought to be ceremonial - barred his way with two large, ugly-looking halberds.

"None of the participants are permitted to leave until all the women have been awarded their men!" the tallest of the guards insisted.

"What? But I didn't _win_!" O'Neill complained.

"Some other woman may wish to chose you, as is her right. _Remain_!" the guard ordered, a fierce expression on his face.

O'Neill angrily turned back and went over to where he had been standing beside the other members of SG-1 and the Tok'ra. "Did you _hear_ what he said? We can't leave! Apparently the women are allowed to pick us even if we _didn't_ win! Why didn't they _tell_ us?" he grumbled.

"Silence!" Tinnok shouted, an angry look on his face. "You will obey our laws, just as you have pledged to do!" He turned back to Taewella - a young woman with curly red hair and freckles - who had just been informed someone named Nittal had won her group. "Taewella, do you wish for additional husbands?"

Taewella giggled shyly, but nodded. She smiled. "Yes, I would."

"Who, then? The second in your group? Another in your group? Or someone else entirely, from any of the groups?" Tinnok asked.

"I believe... Tuan," she said.

Tinnok nodded. "The seventh in your group. Certainly, He shall be yours. Anyone else?"

Taewella shook her head. "No."

"Nittal and Tuan, come here and attend your wife-to-be!" Tinnok called, and the two men eagerly hurried to each take one of Taewella's hands as she stepped down from the platform.

She smiled at them, and together they went to stand beside the first couple. It was clear that Tuan was both happy and surprised at her choice. He had attempted to win her, but had only achieved a last place. To be her second husband was far beyond anything he had dared hope for.

"They certainly have a _fascinating_ way of arranging their marriages!" Daniel said, clearly paying rapt attention to everything that was going on. "Very different from anything I have observed in other cultures..."

O'Neill made a disgusted sound, but did not say anything else.

* * *

Tinnok smiled at the now four women and six men who had already chosen. He then turned back to face the audience and the women waiting to choose. "Then we get to Nissa... will you come up here, Nissa?"

Nissa hurried up on the platform, smoothing out her pale green dress. "I am Nissa."

"Welcome." Tinnok smiled at her. "As I am sure you already know, there are two men in your group who shares first place. That means you are allowed to choose; do you wish to take them both as your mates? Or just one of them? Or would you perhaps like to choose a different mate?"

Nissa smiled at him. "I have thought about it, and I believe I would like to choose Rian - and one more."

"Rian is one of the two men that shares first place in your group. Who else would you like to choose?"

"One of the strangers... the tall, muscular one with the symbol from the gods on his forehead. I want _him_ as my first."

"What?" O'Neill exclaimed. " _Teal'c_? But he didn't even participate!"

"Yes he did, but he withdrew from the contest. That, according to our rules, is equivalent to losing. He is still a valid choice for the women," Tinnok explained, patiently.

O'Neill groaned and was about to complain further, when Teal'c shook his head and stepped forward.

"I am honored by your choice, Nissa, but please understand that I will be leaving this world with my friends as soon as the... _Ring of the Ancestors_ again functions."

Tinnok nodded. "That is your right. Understand also, though, that no woman of this world, or belonging to a man of this world, may leave. We have too few women to permit that." He turned to Nissa. "Do you still wish him as a husband, even if perhaps only a temporary one?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then it is decided. Next!"

* * *

Another four women had picked the man - or often _men_ \- they wanted. Only two more local women needed to choose, and then it was Freya/Anise's turn, and then Sam's.

"Jina? It is your turn," Tinnok said.

Jina had been talking to another woman, who looked identical to her, but now she ascended the steps to the platform. "Yes, Tinnok. I am Jina."

"Two men are sharing the first place in your group, which means you will choose your husband or husbands."

"Yes... and is that not also the case for my sister, Miera?"

Tinnok nodded. "It is."

"Then, may she stand here with me? We wish to make a shared decision."

"That is your right. Miera, come up here."

Miera hurried up on the platform, and hugged Jina as soon as she reached her. Miera then turned to Tinnik, but looked down shyly, and giggled. "I am Miera," she said in a low voice.

"You wish to share husbands with your sister Jina?"

"I do, yes."

"Then you must together choose at least two men," Tinnok told them.

Jina nodded. "I have a question... is it true that he..." She pointed to Aldwin. "... _he_ is really two men, like some of the others of our guests? That he is _dual_?"

Aldwin blushed a little, realizing the two women might be considering choosing him and Gerim.

"Yes, he has said so, though only one of them has spoken. Aldwin, and... _Gerim_? Would you please confirm?" Tinnok said, looking at the Tok'ra.

"Yes, that is correct," Aldwin confirmed. *Say something!* he told his shy symbiote, and gave him a gentle 'push', as he bowed his head.

Gerim sighed and took control, raising his head. The people looking directly at him caught just the last hint of his eyes flashing. "Hello. My name is Gerim, and I am Aldwin's symbiote."

Jina had made a small jump at the eye flash, and particularly the flanged voice, but she now smiled shyly at him. "Hello, I am Jina. This is my sister Miera." She turned to Tinnok. "Since they have now confirmed they are _two_ men, they fulfill the requirement. We officially claim them."

"Your choice has been noted. Do you wish to make any further choices?" Tinnok asked.

"No, we are satisfied. At least I hope we _will_ be..." She giggled, then blushed as she hid her face against her sister's shoulder. Miera's face had turned an even deeper red.

"I... believe I should warn you that I intend to return to my own world when the chaapa'ai works again," Gerim said. "That is, the _Ring of the Ancestors_."

"You will not stay here for me?" Jina asked, an unhappy expression on her face. "For us?"

"I... _have_ to leave, since I am needed elsewhere. My people fight against the evil of this Galaxy."

Jina nodded slowly. "I see. That is commendable. Perhaps you will visit us?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose we can probably... do that..." Gerim said.

"Then we will wait and see if we need other husbands. For now, we will choose only you and Aldwin," Jina decided.

* * *

As Freya and Anise had won their own group, they were allowed to choose freely among all the men who had participated, but not won. Grinning, Anise kneeled down on the platform and stretched out her hand, lightly touching Daniel's arm. "I would like to pick this one..."

Daniel blushed. "Uh, Anise?"

"He is yours," Tinnok said.

Anise rose, and gave Freya control.

"And now we are allowed to choose one more?"

"Yes, of course. Not only allowed to, but as you are two, you are _required_ to choose at _least_ one more mate. More if you wish to. I would prefer if you choose two more," Tinnok answered.

Smiling widely, Freya kneeled down on the platform just as Anise had done, and quickly stretched out her hand, grabbing hold of a surprised O'Neill. "Then we choose this one as well."

"What?" O'Neill managed, staring first at Freya, then at Tinnok.

"You choice is noted. Any others?" Tinnok asked.

"No, not right now..." Freya smiled naughtily, then added, "Perhaps later, if that is permitted?"

Tinnok nodded. "If the man or men agree, you may pick others later. At that time they are allowed to say no, though."

"Yeah - what about that? Don't _we_ have anything to say? What about free will?" O'Neill complained, then looked at Daniel, who still looked somewhat shocked.

Daniel shook himself and whispered at O'Neill, "It's just pretend, don't worry about it. Actually... this is - more or less - how we had intended it. Saving Sam and Anise and Freya from the locals."

O'Neill stared at him, but could not think of anything to say. Tinnok continued talking a moment later, and they both focused on him, and his answer to O'Neill's question.

"Such is not our way." Tinnok looked slightly embarrassed. "After the old, evil gods left us, our population was greatly diminished. While it is better now, we cannot allow anyone to remain unmated. Since many more men than women are born in each generation - according to legend because the gods needed men for war and mining - it is necessary for many or most women to take more than one husband. Also, since women are few, we consider them precious, and they are allowed more choices than the men. So _they_ choose - or allow themselves to be won. Because they are the ones that give birth to the next generation."

"Right, the Goa'uld genetically engineered them, and changed the ratio of men to women," Sam reminded the others.

"We still hope to remove this curse from our people, by breeding with offworlders. Every time foreigners arrive, we ask them to marry into our population, in order to eventually normalize our code of life," Tinnok explained. "Because of this, we are somewhat saddened that so many of you have chosen a mate within your own group. We accept it, of course." He smiled. "Now, Samantha, you are the last to have a mate proclaimed. Come up here on the platform, so we can do so."

As Freya and Anise went to pull O'Neill and Daniel to the side, Sam sighed and stepped up beside Tinnok. "I am Samantha Carter."

"Welcome, Samantha Carter. The winner of your group is actually two people, Martouf and Lantash. They will be your mates, as will be confirmed in the ceremony tomorrow. Do you wish to claim any more husbands?"

"No, no, I think that's enough," Sam said quickly.

Tinnok nodded. "Good, then accompany them to the area where the others are waiting."

Sam did so, taking the hand of a very pleased looking Martouf and Lantash.

* * *

All the couples, threesomes, and moresomes that had resulted from the contests, walked together back to the town square, in a sort of parade, while everyone else cheered and congratulated them.

On the town square, there were more cheering, and both Tinnok and the high priest, Sa'lohk, made a couple speeches about tradition, happiness, and good luck.

After that, everyone, not just those that would be married the next day, went home to bathe and change to the traditional clothing that would be worn that evening. SG-1 and the Tok'ra had been given suitable clothes as well.

Tonight would be the height of the polar lights, after which they would begin to decrease in intensity, quickly. That - and the end of the games - was celebrated with a lavish dinner and a large party.


	9. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games are over, and there is a big party to celebrate the upcoming weddings.

Sam left her hut and walked towards where the others were waiting for her. She smiled at Martouf and Lantash, who smiled back at her, clearly appreciating her appearance.

She wore a dress, made in the local style. It was constructed of thin, almost see-through material, and was a light blue in colour. The dress was fairly form-fitting at the top, and had a belt just under the breasts, but flowed freely below that. It reached almost to her feet. She wore a pair of sandals, almost identical to the ones she had been given for one of the earlier celebrations, but these were coloured a dark blue.

"Samantha... you look fetching," Martouf said. He slowly let his gaze slide over her body, lingering here and there, then returning to her face. " _Very_ fetching..."

"Thank you. You look good too," Sam told him, looking him over from head to toe, with a very pleased expression. He wore a simple white shirt, like he - and all the other men - had done for the previous celebrations. He had been given a different vest, though. This one was a dark blue colour, with decorations in gold and pale blue. He also wore a cape, made of a soft, luxurious material, and short soft boots.

Martouf dipped his head, giving Lantash control.

"Samantha, you look _beautiful_. 'Fetching' is far too paltry a description."

"Thanks, Lantash." She smiled at him. "Looks like they've given you nicer clothes now, maybe because we've been here longer."

"Or because we are now 'chosen' and promised to a female."

"That's... possible too," Sam admitted.

"Are you guys going to stand there talking all night, or are you coming? The dinner is probably waiting for us, and I'm starving!" O'Neill shouted at them.

* * *

The dinner was indeed lavish. The tables were overflowing with plates and bowls full of various delicious dishes. There were soups, fresh and fried vegetables, four different kinds of fish, three dishes with fowl, whole, fried lambs and deer, various tubers, pates, fruit, berries, cheese, freshly baked bread... the list went on. To accompany the food was served a dark beer, a light fruit wine, and a strong wine.

Everyone was laughing and eating and drinking, and SG-1 and the Tok'ra were soon pulled into the festivities, and enjoyed themselves immensely.

After many, many courses they finally got to the desserts, which consisted of a large assortment of cakes and pies. This was washed down with either a sweet fruit wine, or a sparkling wine, depending on what people felt accompanied the cake or pie they ate best.

People were by now getting more than a little tipsy, but everyone was happy, and there did not seem to be any brawls breaking out.

At the end of the meal, the women were all served the 'special drink' they had gotten the other days. Neither Sam nor Freya/Anise gave it a second thought by now, and just washed it down.

Tinnok rose on unsteady legs to give a short speech. Everyone hushed, and the audience grew quiet.

"Friends! Honoured guests... who are becoming friends as well! We have now reached the height of the lights and fires. Dim the lanterns! Blow out the candles!"

People did as he ordered, and it grew dark - or it would have, were it not for the polar lights, which were now so strong that they bathed everything in a soft glow.

"Wow!" Sam said, in a low voice. "This is incredible!"

Red, green, and orange colours flickered and flowed over them, around them.

After people had looked in awe at the natural show for several moments, Tinnok continued speaking.

"As you can all see, the lights are stronger than ever. This is a _fantastic_ sign! Together with the sign we got earlier - when some of our beloved guests were able to use the ancient device - this proves to us that happy times are ahead! Our harvest will be bountiful, in _every_ way! The games were fantastic! Those promised to each other are now awaiting the joining eagerly, and they will not have to wait for long! Tomorrow, an hour before twilight, we will begin the ceremonies! Now, however, it is time to party, and celebrate our good luck! The music will start in a little while, and it will continue until late in the night! Yes, you can dance until dawn breaks, if you want! The drink will be plentiful, and there will be food for when you need to replenish your energy. Enjoy, all of you! But for those promised to each other, remember! The joining is not yet complete, and you may not yet consummate your unions!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "As if _that_ was a risk!"

Martouf gave her an unhappy look. "It might be - for a great many of the couples who are celebrating tonight."

Sam nodded. "Of course."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to get some more of that cake - and maybe some beer, if they didn't hide that away," O'Neill said.

"Beer and cake?" Sam made a face. "Well, to each their own, I guess."

The music was starting, and around them the locals were getting up and going off to dance. Some danced two and two, some three or four together, and some danced in larger groups, more in the style of the traditional dances, in lines or circles. Regardless, they seemed to be having a lot of fun.

The members of SG-1 and the Tok'ra were sitting and watching what was going on. Some of them were enjoying a glass of wine - and O'Neill enjoyed a mug of beer, which he had managed to find.

"This is _fascinating_ to watch!" Daniel exclaimed. "Look! The circle dances are some of the oldest types of dances, and they're common in many cultures - it's meant to strengthen the community and encourage togetherness. See? Now they are moving back to..."

"Daniel! Spare us! If you find that so interesting, then watch it in silence! Or go join them!" O'Neill told him.

Daniel shrugged. "I guess it could be fun to join them, but I'm not really a dancer, and besides, I don't know the steps or the rules. Many of these traditional dances have some rules for who is allowed or expected to do what, and I don't want to insult them."

"I do not believe these dances are very strict in that manner," Anise observed. "At least not those dancing in smaller groups, or just two and two. They appear to merely dance as suits them."

Daniel nodded. "You're right. It looks that way. Fascinating! To see the combination of those types of dances at the same occasion! I mean, it's..."

"Daniel!" O'Neill warned.

"If you would like to dance, then I am amenable to join you. Then we will be able to better understand it," Anise suggested.

Daniel hesitated for a few moments, then nodded. "Sure, why not?" He got up, more than a little unstable on his legs. "Let's go dance!" He held out his hand to Anise, and she took it, smiling.

They left in the direction of the dancing area.

* * *

"Hello, I am Jina," the young woman said. "But you already know that, of course, promised one." She grabbed the hand of her sister and pulled her closer.

"Uh, hello, Jina... and..." Aldwin wrinkled his brow, as he attempted to remember the name of her twin sister.

*Miera... I think,* Gerim told him.

"...and Miera," Aldwin said.

"You remembered our names already. That is good sign." Jina smiled. "Aldwin, and Gerim. I like your names." She sat down on the bench beside him.

"Yes. So do I." Miera giggled shyly and hid her face in her hands.

Jina smiled at her, then pulled her down to whisper in her ear. "Sit on the other side of them!"

Aldwin gave them a shy look. "I feel I should inform you that I can hear you even when you whisper. Because of Gerim's abilities."

"Oh!" Jina giggled. "I understand! That is impressive!"

Miera had sat down on the other side of Aldwin and Gerim, and she now blushed. She did give them a _very_ interested look, and suddenly she got up again and went to her sister. She whispered into her ear, lower than Jina had before. "Do you think Gerim gives him _other_ abilities?"

"I can still hear you," Aldwin told them, a somewhat bashful expression on his face. "And yes, Gerim gives me many different kinds of abilities. Enhanced hearing, as you now know, as well as better sight, increased strength, stamina, and agility."

Jina smiled. "Uh, does the increased stamina also mean that you can... you know..." she lowered her voice, and blushed. "Mate for a longer time, or perhaps... more vigorously?"

"It... it does, yes. And my... recuperation time is also much shorter than for a normal human male."

Jina and Miera both squealed happily.

"You see... we have decided, years ago... that our first time must be, um, a _shared_ experience." Jina looked at Miera, who nodded. "If one of us is not satisfied the first time... it will... _tarnish_ our experience."

Aldwin nodded, grabbing his wine cup and hiding behind it. "I understand. Um, Gerim tells me to promise we will satisfy your both. Several times." He quickly emptied the cup.

* * *

Teal'c was sitting some distance from the others, observing his team mates, the Tok'ra, and the locals. As a Jaffa, he did not drink alcohol - it had no effect on him, other than making him sick - if he drank large enough amounts of it.

"Hello, Teal'c."

He turned to see who was talking to him, and saw two young women. One of them was the woman who had picked him as her second husband, _Nissa_ , was her name. He did not recognize the other.

"Hello, Nissa." He inclined his head to her.

She giggled, but smiled happily at him, and let her gaze slide over him. It was clear she found him very attractive. "I... just wanted to say hello."

"And I am Silja - a friend of Nissa's," the other girl told Teal'c.

"Greetings, Silja," Teal'c said.

"Uh, you do not mind talking with us for a little while, do you? I thought... that we should learn something of each other, before the joining tomorrow," Nissa told him, giving him a shy smile.

Teal'c nodded. "I agree. That would be a good idea. Please, sit down with me, so that we may talk."

Nissa smiled and sat down on the bench beside Teal'c, touching his shoulder as she did so. "Thank you."

Her friend Silja sat herself on a small stool in front of them. She winked at Nissa and smiled.

Nissa blushed and looked at Teal'c. "Please, Teal'c, tell me about yourself. How many planets have you been to?"

"I do not know. Perhaps as many as one hundred, I believe."

"Wow, that is _impressive_!" Nissa discreetly scooted closer. She put a hand on his leg. "Would you like me to bring you a glass of wine?"

"No... thank you. Jaffa do not drink alcohol."

"Jaffa?"

"My people."

Nissa nodded. "That is very steadfast of you." She stroked his upper arm. "Are all Jaffa so... _muscular_ as you are?" She blushed.

"Not all. But most are dedicated to becoming the most they can, and Jaffa are naturally stronger than humans."

"You are not human? Is it true what they say, that the symbol on your forehead is a mark of the gods?" Ninna briefly touched his golden tattoo.

"It is a symbol of slavery. To false gods. I do not speak of it."

Nissa nodded, clearly not understanding. "Very... wise." She smiled at him. "So, you do not drink alcohol. Can I bring you something else? Fruit juice, perhaps?"

"You are not my servant, so you should not serve me." His expression softened. "But yes, you may bring me a glass of fruit juice. It would please me."

Nissa smiled widely and ran off to get the glass. She returned almost immediately - just as Silja had leaned forward and spoke to Teal'c.

"Teal'c... Nissa is my very good friend, and I believe I should tell you this - so as to ensure her joining tomorrow will be a successful one. Nissa _really_ likes strong men, and I am certain it would guarantee her pleasure if you show just how strong you are, during coupling."

"Oh, _Silja_!" Nissa giggled and hid her face behind her hand, as she held the glass of fruit juice out to Teal'c.

* * *

Martouf poured more of the sparkling wine in Samantha's glass, then sat back down on the bench beside her.

"Thanks." Sam smiled at him. "I really like it - the wine, I mean. It's not too sweet, very refreshing, actually."

"I agree. It is pleasant."

Sam took a drink and let the wine roll around in her mouth, tasting it slowly. She finally swallowed it. "It reminds me of something I've tried before, but I can't remember when or where..."

"The Tok'ra have a sparkling wine that tastes much like this, but I do not believe you've ever tried that," Martouf said.

Sam sighed and nodded slowly. "You're right. _That's_ the one I remember - and you're also correct that I haven't tried it." She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm sometimes confused... by Jolinar's memories."

"There is no need to apologize. I understand completely." He smiled at her. "I shall make sure you get the opportunity to taste some Tok'ra sparkling wine when we return from this planet."

"Thanks, I'd really like that." Sam smiled, and took another drink. She was starting to get fairly drunk, and it was getting to be quite late too. She should probably call it a night and go back to her hut and get some sleep, but she was enjoying herself far too much. In particular, she was enjoying talking to Martouf and Lantash. She decided to stay a little longer. She touched her glass to his. "Cheers!"

"Cheers," Martouf said, having learned the expression from Jacob. He smiled at her. "While it was unfortunate that we became stranded here, I must admit I have very much enjoyed the opportunity to spend time with you."

Sam nodded. "Me too. We almost never have time to talk otherwise, since we're usually only together when there's some sort of grand emergency, and the fate of the Galaxy is at stake." She took another drink, then suddenly giggled. "You know, you really did a great job with that hand device - boiling the water and then throwing the vase. Boy did they look surprised!"

"Thank you, Samantha, but it was not a difficult task."

"I think it's really hard using that thing - I mean, I've only tried it a couple times, but still!"

"I would be honoured if you would let me teach you how to use it."

"Actually, that might be a good idea." Sam said. "Useful. Same as with the healing device. You offered to teach me how to use that, but I think that's even harder!"

"It does require greater skill and focus to use that, yes." He smiled at her. "I would be happy to instruct you in the use of both."

"Thanks!" Sam took his hand and squeezed it. "You're a really nice person, do you know that? And a very good friend."

Martouf smiled at her, and squeezed her hand in return. "Thank you."

Sam did not pull her hand back, but just smiled at him. "I'm..." She blushed. "I'm glad you won the contest. Really glad."

Martouf's smile grew wider. Urged on by Lantash, he scooted closer to Sam and put an arm around her. "I am also very glad that I was able to win - and save you from possibly having to mate with someone against your wish."

Sam shuddered. "I wonder what would have happened if I had just refused?"

"Fortunately, we do not have to worry about learning of the consequences of that."

"Very true." She smiled at him, and leaned her head down against his shoulder, sighing contentedly. "This is so nice! And the sky is _beautiful_!"

"Indeed," Martouf agreed, stroking her arm, before going back to just holding her. He smiled as he threw a quick look at her, very pleased to be sitting here with her like this.

They sat like that for several minutes, enjoying the nearness of each other, and watching the dances.

"It looks fun!" Sam observed, reaching for her glass on the table before them. She emptied her drink in one long gulp.

Lantash wanted control, and Martouf dipped his head, as they switched.

"Samantha... would you like to dance?" Lantash asked.

Sam looked surprised by his question, then smiled. "Sure - why not?" She jumped up from the bench, and nearly fell. "Oops!" She laughed. "How come _you're_ not drunk? You've had about the same amount I have!"

Lantash rose hurriedly, and caught her. "Careful. The local wine is fairly strong. As for me not being drunk? As you point out, I have had no more to drink than you have, and quite a lot more is needed to make a Tok'ra inebriated - unless I deliberately avoid filtering out the alcohol. I have not done that, since I felt it was safest to be sober, while among people we do not know well."

"Oh, the wine's _strong_ all right!" She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Not sure if I'm envious of you or not, but I probably will be tomorrow!" She pulled him in the direction of the dance floor. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, Samantha." He smiled happily, and followed.

* * *

"This is nice!" Sam murmured, as she leaned her head against Martouf's shoulder and closed her eyes, as they slowly swayed to the music.

" _Very_ nice," Martouf said, smiling happily.

Except for a short break to use the facilities - and to drink another glass of the refreshing sparkling wine - they had been dancing for almost two hours.

First they had tried to mimic some of the local dance styles, but since most of those dancing two and two were not really following any of those rules, Sam and Martouf/Lantash decided they did not have to either. After that, Sam had shown Martouf/Lantash some of the more casual ways to dance on Earth.

By now it was long after midnight. Many of the villagers had gone home, but there were still many people dancing and having fun. A little while ago, the music had changed to become more quiet. This was just perfect for Sam, as this gave her an excuse to dance slow - and close to Martouf/Lantash.

Martouf had put his arms around Sam, and she had embraced him as well. They were dancing slowly, and very close to each other, following the rhythm of the music.

When they had danced like that for some time, Sam turned her head a little towards Martouf, and pressed a kiss against his cheek. He pulled back a little, and looked at her, pleasantly surprised. She looked as if she was about to apologize, and Martouf quickly smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

Sam returned the kiss, moving her lips slowly against his. After several moments, they pulled away from each, in need of air. They remained standing close, looking into each others eyes.

Martouf gave Lantash control so he also could kiss the woman they both loved, and he came fore, flashing his eyes.

Sam made a small jump of surprise, but did not pull back. Lantash smiled, and leaned in to catch her mouth with his, and Sam happily met him on the half-way. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but both soon deepened it, and the kiss grew very passionate.

They kissed until they were out of breath, then kissed again. When they finally became aware of the world around them again, they realized the music had stopped. Around them people were sitting two and two, or in small groups, talking, kissing, and sharing a glass of wine.

"Is the party over?" Sam asked, surprised.

"It is only just over an hour to dawn," Tinnok told them, walking towards them. "The musicians will be playing again tomorrow, so they need time to sleep and regain their strength. So, perhaps, should you. The first meal of the day will not be until after noon, but still." He smiled at them. "It pleases me greatly to see you are getting along so well, and are preparing yourself for the joining tomorrow. Remember, though - it is forbidden for you to mate until the marriage ceremony has been concluded tomorrow."


	10. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for several weddings!

Everyone in the village had slept late after the party, and it was well after noon when Sam woke from someone knocking at her door.

Sam managed to get out of bed, and to the door, battling a sizeable headache. She barely noticed she was still wearing the clothing she had on yesterday, having just tumbled into bed the moment she got back.

She opened the door and squinted against the bright light outside, which made her headache worse. "Yes?"

Outside stood two young women, smiling at her.

"Hello, Samantha Carter. My name is Jiana, and this is Teona. We will be helping you prepare for your wedding," the one on the right said.

The other, Teona, handed Sam a basket. "First, however, you will want to eat something. Here are some _jiat'ka_ \- a nutritious cake, and a jug of _nik'ja_ , which is a fruit juice with several spices added. It will help you recover from the aftereffects of the party yesterday."

Sam had gotten a disgusted look on her face at the mention of food, but now gave them a wry smile. "Thanks. If that actually works, then it sounds _really_ useful right now."

"I assure you, it does work," Teona said.

"We will wait outside while you eat. The _nik'ja_ should make you feel better quickly, and then you will join us," Jiana told her.

* * *

The _nik'ja_ actually had a surprising effect, and Sam was again reminded of why they were doing all this; by keeping friends with the locals, they would be getting the recipe for the healing drug. The _nik'ja_ seemed like another drug they might be interested in acquiring - in any case, Sam was feeling completely well now.

The huts had primitive bathing facilities, and there was also small geothermal ponds outside Sam's and Freya/Anise's huts, and that was how they had bathed the other days. Now, however, Jiana and Teona took Sam to a large bathing facility. It was located north of the village, in a place where none of the members of SG-1 or the Tok'ra had been before.

The bath was made up of larger and smaller pools, many of them interconnected. Most of them were fed by water from a geothermal source, but there were a few cold baths as well. The place was normally used by everyone who wanted to in the village, but today it was reserved for those getting married - both the men and the women.

None of her team mates or of the Tok'ra were there when Sam arrived, so they must have been there either earlier, or not have arrived yet. Sam spent almost an hour enjoying the water, and washing and cleaning herself with the pleasantly fragrant soaps they used there. After the bath, she felt very relaxed, but also refreshed.

" _These_ are the clothes I'm supposed to wear today?" Sam asked, indicating the dress made from thin, almost translucent, white material.

"Yes. It is the traditional female wedding dress here," Jiana said.

Sam shrugged. "Okay."

She put the clothing on. The body of the dress was relatively tight fitting at the top, with a moderately deep v-neck, and a high waist. The material flowed loosely below the hips, with both sides open from the top of the legs down to the feet. A sheer, white cape was fastened to the shoulders, and hung down almost to her feet.

"You need this too." Teona handed her a blue sash. "It is the colour that was your symbol during the contest."

"I understand. I tie it around my waist, or what?"

"You tie it just under your breasts," Jiana explained.

Sam nodded, not really surprised, since the dress had a high waist. She just wrapped it around and tied it with a simple knot.

"No, not like that!" Teona told her. "Let me!" She deftly undid the knot and retied it, so the long ends of the sash trailed down Sam's left side. "This knot will not easily loosen by itself, but it _will_ be easy to untie for your mates. They just pull both ends at the same time. Understand?"

"Sure," Sam said.

"Put these on." Teona handed her a pair of thong sandals, made of soft skin. They had been dyed blue, to match her sash.

Jiana looked speculatively at Sam's hair. "All women here have long hair. I do not know what we can do with such short hair as you have."

"Just leave it as is?" Sam suggested, not really caring. By now she was well and truly ready for all of this to be over with.

"I am afraid that is the only option." Jiana looked unhappy. "Teona, will you do her makeup, while I find the jewelry?" She started combing Sam's hair.

Sam sighed deeply, and settled in for what she feared would be a long session.

* * *

After a shorter time than expected, Sam was told that she was now correctly dressed for the joining ceremony. They had only put minor makeup on her - lipstick and eyeliner, though they had certainly put on more eyeliner than _she_ would have. It looked better than she had feared, though, emphasizing her eyes nicely. She also wore a couple bangles on each arm, and a golden head band with large turquoises set in.

As she left the bathing facilities, she met Daniel on the way in, followed by a couple of locals who would no doubt help him dress correctly, just as Jiana and Teona had helped her.

"Hi, Daniel!" Sam waved at him.

"Hi, Sam. Wow, you look great!" He gave her an extra look.

"Thanks!" Sam smiled. "I look forward to seeing how they dress up the rest of you guys!"

* * *

Jiana and Teona had taken Sam to a building beside the town square, where those who were about to get married waited.

Apparently Jiana and Teona had both gotten married the year before - to two brothers - and they insisted on giving Sam all kinds of advice. It thus took an unreasonably long time for them to get her to where they were taking her, as they kept stopping and giggling, and remembering something they wanted to tell her.

Sam felt deeply relieved when she finally reached the area where her friends were waiting, and she waved goodbye to the two enthusiastic girls.

O'Neill, Freya/Anise, Teal'c, and Aldwin/Gerim had already arrived, and were sitting on benches in the corner of the large room, waiting.

"I see they gave you the same outfit, Freya and Anise." Sam smiled at the Tok'ra.

"Yes, except for the fact that my sandals and my sash are red, whereas yours are blue."

Sam nodded. "Yes." Then she grinned, as she looked at the men. "Wow, you guys certainly are dressed... _light_!"

They were all wearing loincloths, and no other clothing. It was the type that looked almost like a little skirt, and reached to just over their knees. It was tied in place with a long band, which was heavily gold-embroidered.

O'Neill was wearing a red loincloth, while Aldwin wore a green one, and Teal'c an orange one. Teal'c's differed in that it was hanging lower on his hips than that of the others - no doubt an attempt to avoid placing the band across his symbiote pouch, which might be unpleasant. Apparently the locals had not felt a need to do anything to _conceal_ the pouch.

The men also wore golden armbands, and armlets, and on their feet they had thong type sandals, which were all the same brown colour.

"Very funny, Carter!" O'Neill snorted. "At least you and Freya doesn't look like something out of a history movie!"

"Not so sure I agree with you on that, but why are you complaining? Red is _definitely_ your colour!" Sam laughed.

"Haha." O'Neill grumbled.

"I do wonder _why_ they have chosen these particular colours for us?" Aldwin said.

Daniel came through the door to the room, and walked up to them, clearly having heard what Aldwin had said. "I think I can answer that. See? Jack and I both have red loincloths - and Freya and Anise have a red sash. That's the colour they gave her already when we arrived here, so I'm guessing they simply assign a colour to each unmarried female, and then the men she will be marrying is given clothing of a matching colour."

"That would seem reasonably, Daniel. I agree," Freya said. She smiled at him. "It was nice dancing with you yesterday."

Daniel smiled back at her. "I agree. Very much so." He threw a look at O'Neill, who was frowning, not looking happy at all. For a brief moment Daniel thought O'Neill might be _jealous_ , but then he discarded the idea. "Very... _educational_ ," he added.

"Daniel... did you see Martouf on your way over here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, actually I did. He came into the bathing facility just after I did, so I'm guessing he'll be here soon."

"Okay." She smiled to herself, remembering how she and Martouf/Lantash had danced - and kissed - yesterday.

"Yeah, we all saw how you were gushing over the snakehead yesterday, Carter," O'Neill said, disgustedly.

"With all due respect, sir, that's none of your business!" Sam complained.

O'Neill looked no less grumpy, but did not answer her. He got a pained expression when one of the locals, sitting maybe 25 feet away, shouted happily at a friend that entered the door.

"Let me guess - you didn't drink the _nik'ja_?" Daniel asked, as he sat down on the bench beside Freya/Anise. He suddenly realized what O'Neill's problem was - he had clearly appreciated the local beer very much, and he had drunk a _lot_ of it the day before.

"I don't want any of their local witch brew!" O'Neill complained. "Who knows what it was they were going to try and drug us with - I mean, they're trying to force us to have sex, just for their amusement, right?"

"That's true, but I doubt they'd try to _drug_ us into complying!" Daniel said.

"Well, at least there's nothing nefarious in that juice... the _nik'ja_ , that they gave us. It was a very effective cure for hang-over. You should try it, sir," Sam told O'Neill.

"You really should," Daniel added, getting up. "You know, I'll go get you some of it."

"Hm," O'Neill said, noncommittally, but did not reject the offer.

Daniel returned a short time later, carrying a jug of the juice. "Here you go." He handed it to O'Neill, who took it.

He looked sceptically into the jug, then took a hesitant sip. "Thanks, Daniel."

"You're welcome. It should work quickly," Daniel said.

Sam looked up as Martouf/Lantash entered the room. She smiled at him. "Hi, Martouf, Lantash!"

He smiled back at her. "Hello, Samantha. You look _stunning_."

"Thank you." She slowly let her gaze slide over him, clearly enjoying the fact that he was only wearing a loincloth, which gave her an undisguised view of his naked chest. "You don't look so bad yourself," she added in a low voice, hoping only Martouf/Lantash would hear it.

"Yesterday was wonderful," Martouf said, getting a look of adoration as he approached Sam, and took both her hands in his.

O'Neill made a disgusted sound, and took another sip of the _nik'ja_.

"See? His loincloth is blue, matching Sam's sash," Daniel pointed out, pleased that his theory seemed correct.

At that point, Tinnok stepped into the room. "I have been informed that everyone has now arrived. Please, follow me to the town square, where all has been prepared for the joining ceremony."

"Just remember - the wedding is _pretend_ , just so we'll get the healing drug!" O'Neill reminded them, washing down the last of the _nik'ja_ , as they all followed the group of local men and women.

* * *

"...now, the women will put a necklace around each of her mates necks," Tinnok said. "And then she will kiss them, one at a time."

Sam smiled at Martouf, and placed a necklace around his neck. He looked very pleased. Sam leaned forward and gave him a loving, but brief, kiss.

"Thank you, Samantha." Martouf bowed his head, and Lantash took control.

Sam took the other necklace she had been given, and put that around Lantash's neck. The two necklaces were identical, made of braided gold and silver. She gave Lantash a kiss, and smiled at him. "It looks nice on you."

"It is now time for the men to each place a necklace on their mate," Tinnok told them. "Then they will kiss her, one at a time."

Lantash took one of the necklaces he and Martouf had been given. "Come here, my Samantha, and let me give you this." He smiled at her, and put the necklace on her. It was thinner than the ones he and Martouf were now wearing, but otherwise identical. He kissed her warmly.

Sam looked very happy. "Thanks!"

Then Martouf was given control, and he put the other necklace on her, before kissing her.

When all the pairs, threesomes, and moresomes had finished placing necklaces on their mates, Tinnok again spoke up, "This concludes the first part of the ceremony. Everyone, partake of the feast that has been prepared. When you have strengthened yourself with food and drink, the second part of the ceremony will commence."


	11. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the wedding rituals, the married pairs and groups are given a drink which has some interesting effects...

They had eaten a light, but filling and delicious meal, accompanied by generous amounts of the local fruit wine. After a short bathroom break, it was time to continue the joining ceremony. All the people getting married - with the exception of Teal’c - were a little drunk, and giggling happily. Even the Tok’ra seemed to be affected - the locals appeared to have noticed their higher tolerance, and made sure to give them more to drink.

The local high priest, Sa’lohk, and Tinnok, had both risen and now stood on a small platform at the front.

“As you all know, it is now time to perform the second part of the ceremony. Sa’lohk will be presiding.” Tinnok bowed to the high priest.

A local chorus starting singing some sort of hymn, and Sa’lohk stepped forward with an important expression on his face. He raised his arms. “Blessed soon-to-be-joined! It is now time for the traditional, shared drink of _agp’eros’poton_! Each woman will take a cup, and drink from it, then hold it for each of her mates to drink from as well. Drink deeply! Remember the order! The cups are now filled. The woman drinks half a cup. Then she lets one of her mates drink the other half. If she has more mates, the cup is refilled, and all is repeated for the next mate!”

“Any idea what it is we’re drinking?” O’Neill asked, eyeing the cups suspiciously.

“It’s probably just some ritual drink,” Daniel said, shrugging. “Fruit juice, perhaps?”

“It smells like it,” Martouf agreed, having stuck his nose close to one of the cups.

“Okay, so we should be fine?” O’Neill wondered, still not convinced.

“I really don’t think they’re going to give us something harmful, sir,” Sam said.

“It would seem contradictory to their wishes,” Teal’c agreed.

“Drink, friends!” Tinnok said, walking up to them. “The _agp’eros’poton_ will not harm you, I promise you that.”

Sam shrugged, and lifted the rather large cup. She hesitantly took a sip. “It tastes rather nice...” She smiled.

“Drink!” Tinnok urged. “You should drink half the cup!”

Sam nodded, and drank, until she had done so. She then held it out to Martouf/Lantash. “Martouf, you should drink the rest, I think.”

“Of course, Samantha.” Martouf quickly emptied the cup.

Around them, the others were all doing as they did.

A young woman came and refilled the cups of all the women who had more than one mate.

Sam smiled, starting to feel a bit giddy. “You know, I think this is alcoholic...” She again drank half the cup.

“It is, but only slightly,” Lantash told her, having taken control a moment ago.

Sam held out the cup to him. “Drink, Lantash, sweetie...” She giggled.

Lantash raised an eyebrow, surprised that she would behave so free when her friends were there also. “Thank you.” He allowed Sam to pour the rest of the contents of the cup into his mouth, and he quickly drank so as not to spill the liquid. When he had finished it, he frowned, suddenly getting a suspicion. “Wait! This is...”

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by the high priest, who started talking to them all again.

“You have now shared the _agp’eros’poton_!” Sa’lohk said, a very pleased expression on his face. “The ceremony is complete, and you are mates! In a very short time, you will feel the urges. Pleasure and happiness to you all - and a bountiful harvest!”

“That damn drug...” O’Neill began, realizing the same as Lantash just had.

“Is an aphrodisiac. Affirmative,” Lantash said, getting a tense expression. “A very strong one.” He threw an involuntary look in the direction of Sam. She was starting to squirm as well - just like everyone else.

“I _knew_ there was some sort of trap! There _always_ is!” O’Neill exclaimed, angrily. “I will get them for this!”

“Of course it is an aphrodisiac,” Tinnok said, looking at them with confusion. “It is not its only effect, but it is an important one. Do you not wish to ensure all first matings are as pleasurable as ever possible?”

O’Neill just snorted and did not deign to answer that. He groaned as the drug’s effect slowly increased.

Jina and Miera were smiling invitingly at Aldwin and Gerim, who were giving them shy looks.

Nissa, the woman who had chosen Teal’c, approached him with an eager expression on her face. “Come, husband - it is time to fulfill the promises!”

“You have another husband, do you not? Should you not go to him first?” Teal’c wondered.

“Rian, yes, but he will remain here with me. You will not. He will be mine when you have left.” She frowned. “Do you not burn for me?”

“I... feel a mild... _tingling_ , that is all,” Teal’c said.

“ _Tingling_!” O’Neill exclaimed. “I feel as if my _blood_ is on fire!”

“I concur. I...” Lantash swallowed. “Am having a hard time thinking of _anything_... except mating.”

“The drug has not reached full effect yet,” Tinnok explained. “Still, it should affect you much more already, Teal’c.”

“Perhaps Jaffa have a natural immunity,” Teal’c said.

“To my knowledge no adult individual is immune.” Tinnok frowned.

“Lucky you, Teal’c!” Daniel sent Freya/Anise a lustful look.

“Indeed.” Teal’c raised an eyebrow.

“Just feel fortunate your symbiote is not yet mature, because I _assure_ you, symbiotes are _not_ immune!” Lantash exclaimed. He looked to Samantha again, and swallowed. “Samantha... I am feeling more aroused than I can _ever_... remember feeling. Please... go with me to...”

“We can control ourselves!” O’Neill ordered, angrily. “Aren’t you guys... supposed to be able... filter stuff out. Control your hosts...”

“There are limits! We are not gods!” Lantash told him, hotly. “This drug I cannot filter or neutralize, it will have to... run its course.” He groaned. “Samantha?”

She nodded, licking her lips as she looked at him. “Yes, oh yes - I want you. Very much!” She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

“Take them to their hut!” Tinnok ordered, pointing at Sam and Martouf/Lantash. A small group of strongly built men did as he ordered, leading the amourous people away. He smiled. “The recipe for the drug was created by the gods in the ancient times, and is indeed powerful.”

“We were supposed to _pretend_ being married!” O’Neill called after them.

“Pretend all you want - at least _Daniel_ is going to help me quench this fire. Are you not, Daniel?” Anise begged, giving him lusty looks.

“Gods! _Yes_!” Daniel exclaimed, almost drooling as he looked at her.

Anise smiled and took his hand, then looked to O’Neill, and gave him an inviting wink. “The offer is still open if you want...”

“Ah...” O’Neill looked as if he was unsure what to answer. The drug was clearly making it hard for him to think.

Anise gave Freya control, and she held out one hand to him - while Daniel was now pulling impatiently at her other. “ _Please_... Jack? I want you _very_ much...”

O’Neill made a hoarse sound. “Damn it all! Yes! I’ll come with you. Did you really think I’d let Daniel take you away like that?” He took her hand, and let them lead him away. A small part of him was wondering if he had gone crazy, but a larger part of him was busy looking at Freya’s ass. It was a _very_ nice ass.

Aldwin groaned as the effect of the drug intensified. He and Gerim had been the last to drink it, so it was not until now they were beginning to be too horny to control it. They felt they needed to suppress the effect, in order to assure that their two young mates would be satisfied thoroughly, but Jina and Miera were now both becoming very aroused, so perhaps Aldwin and Gerim could allow themselves to be so as well.

Jina and Miera both licked their lips and leaned against Aldwin. Jina kissed him, while Miera stroked his naked chest.

“You are so attractive, Aldwin. We want you, both, so very very much...” Jina whispered.

“Yes, come with us. Let us find pleasure and love together!” Miera said, taking Aldwin’s hand and pulling.

Jina took his other hand, and pulled in the same direction as Miera.

Aldwin followed willingly, a foolish grin on his face.

“Teal’c? Will you not come with me?” Nissa begged. “Your friends have all given in to the temptations to mate, and I... I want you. So very much...”

Teal’c nodded, giving her a smile. The drug may not be affecting him much, but Nissa was a very beautiful woman, and he was always weak when it came to beautiful women. “I shall accompany you, Nissa.”


	12. Love and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf|Lantash react to the aphrodisiac they have ingested... 
> 
> Warning: sex
> 
> Pairing: Sam/Martouf|Lantash

The door closed behind Sam and Martouf/Lantash, and Sam immediately pushed Martouf against the wall, kissing him hard.

“I want you!” Sam exclaimed, tearing at what little clothing Martouf had on.

“I want you too!” Martouf said, hoarsely. He slid his hands down over her body, untying the sash, then sliding further down and grabbing her ass, kneading it.

Sam managed to undo the band that held Martouf’s loincloth in place, and the clothing slipped off him easily. She wrapped one hand around his hard shaft, and used the other to cup his balls. Martouf gasped as she pumped his cock with her hand, making him even harder - something which he had not thought possible. Unable to stop himself, he thrust against her hand.

“Ah-ah! _Naughty_!” Sam grinned. “ _Patience_!”

Martouf moaned and closed his eyes, leaning into her caress, but forcing himself to hold still as Sam continued pleasuring him.

Sam kneeled in front of Martouf, and gave his cock a soft kiss, causing it to jump, and Martouf to let out a groan. She smiled, and wrapped her lips around the tip, flicking her tongue over it. Martouf immediately thrust forward, trying to get more of his shaft into her mouth, but Sam just put a hand flat on his abdomen and pushed him back. He whimpered as Sam slowly slid her lips part-way down over him, then pulled back, before repeating.

“Samantha... _please_...”

Sam moaned softly before taking his cock into her mouth again and sucking on it.

While the aphrodisiac had not yet reached its peak, it was already strong enough to cloud out all other thoughts than the urge to mate.

She would need some stimulation herself, and soon, _very_ soon. She moaned in frustration as she felt herself get wetter and pussy aching to be filled.

She pulled her dress aside, happy for the slits along the sides that made this easy. Even happier she had not been given underwear, she slipped a hand down between her legs and started to stroke her clit. It was not enough, and she rubbed harder, for a moment letting Martouf’s cock pop out of her mouth, and concentrating on her own needs.

Suddenly Martouf’s eyes flashed as Lantash took over control. In one swift motion he grabbed Sam and pulled her to a standing position, turned them both around, and pushed her up against the wall.

Sam squealed happily as his body pressed against hers, and she immediately put her arms around him and kissed him, almost desperately. Lantash returned her kiss, and for a moment they were both lost in it.

He took hold of her dress and started pulling it up to get it off her. When it did not quickly cooperate, he tore the flimsy material. He smiled widely as he took in Sam’s naked body. “You are so beautiful, my Samantha. I want you, so very much.”

He caught her lips in another heated kiss, then leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. Sam gasped and bucked against him. “Lantash... please, I’m going crazy... I need you!”

“And you shall have me!” He slid a hand between her legs and dipped a finger inside. “You are so wet!” he said, hoarsely. “Wet for _me_!”

He grabbed her under the ass and lifted her up. Supporting her against the wall, he spread her folds and positioned his cock against her opening. He looked into her eyes, and she nodded eagerly. With no further hesitation, he thrust forward, sinking deeply into her. The sensations caused both of them to hiss, and for a moment Lantash held still. Then he started to rock against her, entering her with long, slow thrusts.

Sam moaned deeply and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, and using the wall behind her as support, she did her best to follow his rhythm.

“Lantash! I’m... very... close! I...” Sam whimpered. “Please... _harder_!”

He put both his hands under her ass, and carried her easily to the massive table that stood nearby. Putting her down on the edge, he started to drive into her, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Moments later, Sam made a shriek, and arched her body, as a powerful orgasm hit her. Lantash gasped, and his eyes flashed from the strong sensations. Giving up on any attempt to stop himself from coming, he pumped into her a few more times, then came, crying out her name among a string of Goa’uld words.

He lay against her, panting, for several minutes, before he summoned the strength to stand. Gathering her in his arms, he carried her to the bed, where he pulled the blankets aside before putting her down. He immediately joined her in the bed, and drew her close.

Sam looked at him, sleepily, and he smiled as they snuggled close to each other. “We should sleep for a little while, my wonderful Samantha. I suspect the aphrodisiac will keep us awake for much of the night - a prospect which I must admit seems rather attractive to me right now.”

Sam snorted, then smiled at him. “You naughty... _scoundrel_!” She kissed him. “Don’t worry, I think I like the thought too. A lot.”


	13. Pleasing Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack O'Neill, Freya|Anise, and Daniel celebrate their wedding in their joining hut. 
> 
> Warning: sex, multiple partners 
> 
> Pairing: Jack O'Neill/Freya|Anise/Daniel

Grinning, O’Neill stumbled into Freya/Anise’s hut after her and Daniel. His entire focus was on Freya/Anise, and he had completely forgotten any hesitation he might otherwise have had, due to another man being there too. Besides, it was Daniel, not some stranger.

Right now he just wanted to fuck, and Freya was very attractive - he did not even mind that Anise was there too. Actually, O’Neill thought, the fact that they were, in fact... _two_ women, was actually kind of interesting. Hot, even.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Freya/Anise turned to face Daniel and O’Neill. She smiled invitingly at them, and quickly untied the sash, then pulled the dress over her head.

Daniel gasped, and O’Neill made a hoarse sound, as she suddenly stood before them, naked.

“You like what you see. _Good_!” Anise said, grinning. She kicked off her sandals and made a come hither movement with her forefinger. “Come here, sweeties... I need to fuck, _now_!”

O’Neill had been momentarily taken aback when he realized Anise was the one in control, but she was not behaving like she usually did. She was smiling and inviting - not to mention naked - and his cock was so hard it was starting to ache. She had a _fantastic_ body.

“Of course, Anise - it’s rude to make a lady wait!” O’Neill tore at the band that held his loincloth up and managed to undo it. The clothing fell to the ground, as he stepped up to Anise and grabbed her, pulling her to him and kissing her. She threw her arms around him and happily reciprocated, rubbing her body suggestively against his.

O’Neill gasped and pulled her with him to the bed, where he pushed her down on all fours in front of him. He kneaded her ass, making her moan and wriggle her body.

“Come on! Mount me! I need your cock in me! _Now_!” Anise demanded.

“Yes, ma’am!” Grinning, O’Neill positioned his hard shaft, spread her wet labia, and thrust forward.

Anise groaned deeply and pushed back, making sure he entered her completely. “Yes! _Harder_! More!”

“Hey!” Daniel suddenly said, having just stood there, lost in ogling Anise. “ _I_ wanted to go with you from the _beginning_ , Jack didn’t - and now you’re having sex with _him_ instead?”

“I intend to mate with you both, silly! I’m sure this... aphrodisiac will be strong enough that we will need several turns!” She giggled. “It is _wonderful!_ Harder, Colonel O’Neill!”

“Call me... _Jack_!” he groaned. He had completely forgotten about Daniel, and he was not about to stop what he was doing, just because his friend might feel he had first take on Anise.

“Jack, harder!” Freya said, having been given control. She looked back at Daniel. “Come here, Daniel... sweetheart.” She beckoned him. “Stand here... in front of me - and... remove your clothing!”

“Uh... yes?” Daniel hesitantly approached her, and began untying his loincloth. He looked at the people having sex. It was pretty hot watching them, actually.

“Get naked, _now_! I want to taste you!” Freya ordered.

“You’re... you’re sure?” Daniel swallowed, then quickly got his clothing off. “Of _course_ you’re sure!”

Freya giggled, then gasped as O’Neill made a particularly hard thrust. “Tok’ra have a ‘special spot’ that... you can stimulate - and which brings great pleasure... to both symbiote and host.” She eagerly reached for him.

“Special spot?” Daniel blushed, but stepped closer.

“Yes,” Freya said, “ _Closer_!” She closed her eyes and moaned as O’Neill hit a good angle behind her.

Daniel stepped up to her, and Freya immediately took his cock in her mouth, and swallowed him. He gasped in surprise - and pleasure. She started sucking him, sliding up and down his shaft, and getting a ravished look on her face when he hit her deep in the throat. Clearly, he was banging against Anise’s ‘special spot’.

O’Neill grabbed hold of Freya/Anise’s hips as he started pounding her harder and faster, getting closer to coming. Meanwhile, Daniel was fucking her mouth, and was just as close to coming. He had never before been with a women who could deepthroat him so fantastically, and watching Jack fuck Freya/Anise was surprisingly erotic.

“Freya... I’m... I’m _coming_!” O’Neill shouted, ramming his cock into her hard.

Freya groaned around Daniel’s shaft and sucked him harder, as O’Neill pounded into her. Daniel cried out and grabbed her head, pulling her to him and thrusting his manhood deep into her throat. The combination of the two sensations caused Freya - and Anise - to come hard, and Daniel came as well, from the wonderful feeling of her mouth and throat around his cock.

They all tumbled to the bed together, and dozed off.


	14. Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal'c enjoys some private time with a local woman named Nissa. 
> 
> Warning: sex 
> 
> Pairing: Teal'c/OFC

Nissa pulled Teal’c with her into the hut. He did not resist - he merely smiled foolishly. The aphrodisiac might not be affecting him much, but Nissa was a beautiful woman, and Teal’c found her very attractive.

As soon as they were inside, Nissa stood on her toes and kissed Teal’c passionately, while caressing his strongly muscled arms. She pulled back and looked at him, smiling and with a hungry look in her eyes.

Remembering the words from Nissa’s friend, Teal’c realized what she might like. He spun her around and pinned her against the wall. He kissed her neck and nibbled on the soft skin there.

“Teal’c! _Yes_!” Nissa exclaimed, then moaned as he continued kissing and sucking on her neck.

“You like this?” Teal’c slid an arm around her waist, keeping her locked in place, while he used the other to fondle her.

“Yes... very much!” Nissa moaned appreciatively as she felt his manhood stir.

Her dress was fastened in the neck with a single tie, and Teal’c pulled it, releasing her dress, which slid down in a puddle on the floor.

“You are as beautiful as the dawn on Chulak.” He kissed her on the neck again.

He lifted her up in his arms and his gaze slid appreciatively over her slim body. He noticed her dress was still stuck on her feet. Taking a better grip with his right arm, he let go with his left, and let the hand slide from her thighs, down over her knees, to her feet, pushing the dress off and letting it fall. Nissa smiled appreciatively at this display of strength, and snuggled closer to him.

Teal’c walked to the bed and gently put her down, then removed what little clothing he, himself, was wearing. He crawled onto the bed, and lay down over her.

Nissa smiled and reached up to fondle his arms and chest. “You are _so_ handsome, Teal’c...”

He slid down her body, dropping kisses here and there. Reaching her feet, he seated himself before them, and reached out to grab her ankles and pull her towards him. She squealed delightfully and giggled.

Teal’c leaned down and reached under her, placing his hands on her buttocks. He lifted her, so his mouth aligned with her pussy, and her legs spilled over his arms. Her neck and shoulders still rested on the bed, and he smiled down at her, before he started to eat her out.

Nissa was heavily affected by the aphrodisiac, and she started thrashing and tearing at the bed sheets almost immediately. Teal’c grinned, pleased. “It would seem you are ready for further action already.”

He rose from the bed, and she eagerly followed him. He lifted her, putting an arm under her butt, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He used his free, left hand to caress her ass and thighs. It was obvious he was enjoying himself, as his shaft was now very hard.

Nissa moaned and squealed happily against him, doing her best to rub against him. He grabbed his cock and started teasing her with the tip, sliding it in gently between her pussy lips.

This made Nissa groan, and she again did her best to press herself against him harder, trying to make his hard cock glide into her. “Please take me. Please... I want to feel you inside me. I _need_ to feel you inside me!” she insisted.

“With pleasure!” Teal’c was by now feeling very agreeable to this suggestion, and he aligned his shaft with her opening. He slid his left hand to the small of her back, and used the other to give her a small nudge upwards. His hands landed on her hips, as gravity impaled her on his cock.

She made a surprised gasp, which immediately changed to a low moan, as he seized her hips and started pumping her up and down. Nissa soon babbled incoherently, and started touching him wherever she could reach.

Teal’c dug his hands into her hips, and continued fucking her in this manner for some time, until he felt the need to change position. He carried her to the bed and lifted her off his cock, and threw her on the bed. She landed with a squeal.

“Please... _please_ , come to me, my mighty warrior!” she begged. “Show me why you are the _best_ of the men on this planet!”

Teal’c grabbed her left ankle, and with one fluid motion, he turned her over on the stomach. He grinned, and continued playing the role that clearly turned her on. “Raise your mikta, woman!” He swatted her lightly over the ass.

She obeyed quickly, and eagerly pushed her butt up towards him. Teal’c took hold of her hips and pulled her to him, sinking into her in one thrust. Nissa made a satisfied gasp as he hit bottom, and started pounding into her.

Teal’c soon noticed she was getting close to coming, and decided it was time to exert some extra control. He pulled out of her, and leaned down over her, placing a hand under her breasts, drawing her up to him. He caressed her, sliding his hands down over her body, and kissed her neck, then grinned and barked, “Give me your hands, woman!”

She did, gasping and whimpering softly, so aroused was she. He took her hands in his and pulled her back on his shaft again. He started fucking her, by alternating between thrusting forward while pulling her arms back towards him. Nissa wailed in pleasure and disbelief, as his cock grew even larger in her.

“Teal’c! _Yes_! Take... me... take me hard!” Nissa stuttered.

Teal’c now felt close to coming himself, and with a grin her let her fall forward, flat on her stomach. He followed close behind, and used his muscular thighs to spread her legs wide apart, then drove into her.

He hung on her hips, suspending himself on his arms, as he hammered into her. She was totally pinned down under him, and was by now utterly incoherent in her sounds. She made a low, wailing cry as she came, and Teal’c groaned as he felt her pussy contract around his cock, pushing him over. He came in copious amounts, as he clung to her.

Panting, they lay like that for several minutes, before either of them had the strength to move.

Teal’c rolled off her, and pulled her to him, smiling softly at Nissa. “It was wonderful. _You_ are wonderful. I hope this was... acceptable for you?”

She smiled, tiredly. “It was everything I had hoped for! _Exactly_ , what I had hoped. So wonderful!”

Pleased, Teal’c smiled at her, and gave her a kiss, which she returned, before snuggling close to him. They fell asleep like that, in each others arms.


	15. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldwin and his symbiote Gerim spend their wedding night with their new mates. 
> 
> Warning: sex, multiple partners 
> 
> Pairing: OFC/Aldwin|Gerim/OFC

Giggling, and very eagerly, Jina and Miera pulled Aldwin along, into their joining hut. As soon as they were inside, the sisters started sliding their hands over Aldwin’s naked chest and shoulders.

Aldwin gasped and fought desperately to control himself against the lust that was coursing through him. He closed his eyes as Jina and Miera began stroking his butt through the loincloth.

Deciding he needed to relax and stop trying to control himself, Jina smiled confidently to her her sister. “Miera, do you see that bottle of wine over on the table? Fetch a glass of it for our dear mates, will you?”

Miera smiled and hurriedly did as Jina asked, returning a short time later with a glass of the strong fruit wine. “Here, Aldwin,” she said, pressing the glass into his hand.

“Uh, thank you.” Aldwin smiled a little shyly and accepted the glass.

As he took a long drink from it, Miera touched his butt again. She slid her hand along the hem of the loincloth, and grabbed hold of the band that held it up. She untied it just as her sister kneeled before Aldwin, eager to look closely at his shaft.

Aldwin’s loincloth fell to the ground and Jina smiled widely as she saw his large, hard cock. She immediately wrapped a hand around it.

“How wonderfully hard it is, yet delightfully soft to the touch!” Jina said.

Miera kneeled down beside her, and Aldwin gazed at them both, swallowing thickly.

Miera reached out and hesitantly touched his shaft, then carefully stroked his balls. “Wow, they are so large and heavy!” She licked her lips.

Aldwin had just taken another drink from his glass, hoping the alcohol would wash away his and Gerim’s shyness, when Jina spoke.

“I wonder how it tastes. I would _really_ like to know...” She leaned forward and licked the tip.

Aldwin swallowed his wine with a gulp and gasped.

Miera moved closer to her sister and leaned towards Aldwin’s shaft. “Let me try!”

Happy to share with her sister, Jina moved aside a little to make room. Miera gave the head of Aldwin’s cock a long lick, then wrapped her lips around it and flicked her tongue over it.

Aldwin hurriedly placed his glass on the small table nearby, as Jina bent down to take one of his balls in her mouth.

Aldwin gasped. “Are... are you _sure_ you are virgins?”

Jina sat back on her haunches. “Alas, yes, but we have spied on our sister and are frustratingly familiar with many of the practical aspects.”

Aldwin closed his eyes as Miera took more of his cock in her mouth and sucked on it. “By Egeria! You are _not_ exaggerating! Have... have you decided which one of you... goes first?”

Miera let Aldwin’s shaft slide out of her mouth. She smiled at him. “According to our mother, Jina was born a few minutes before me. Thus, she has been deprived the longest. It is only fair that she is the first.”

Aldwin gently stroked the hair of both of them and smiled at them. “Then you should lie down on the bed, Jina, on your back.”

Eagerly, Jina hurried to do as he asked. Aldwin lay down beside her, propping himself up on one elbow so he had one arm free to touch her.

He started caressing Jina, sliding one hand over her breasts, stroking her nipples, making sure they both got the same amount of attention. They quickly became hard points under his touch, and Jina moaned as he rubbed them a little harder.

Aldwin slid his hands down over her stomach, and further down between her legs. JIna closed her eyes and gasped as he found her clit, and touched it, making light strokes over it.

He leaned over her and kissed her, slowly and thoroughly, as he began pleasuring her more forcefully. Jina gasped into his mouth, and pressed her body up against him.

“Yes, _Aldwin_!” she exclaimed, as she became even more aroused, and forgot what shyness she had felt before.

Aldwin looked up for a moment, and noticed Miera was sitting on the bed, on the other side of her sister, looking at them with big eyes. He smiled at her, and stretched out his hand towards her.

“Come, Miera. Lie here beside us, while I caress your sister.”

She took his hand and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her too as they leaned over Jina. Miera lay down beside her sister, and Aldwin returned to fondling Jina.

He again kissed her deeply, while stroking her between her legs. She quickly became very aroused indeed, arching her back and becoming more vocal. Aldwin rubbed her clit harder, and her moans increased, and she was also moving her head from side to side.

*She feels _very_ wet now, Aldwin. Please... we are in need, and I am _sure_ she is ready,* Gerim told him, sounding a bit desperate.

*Do you want control, Gerim?* Aldwin wondered.

*No, you are doing well. Just, please... do something about our aching shaft! This aphrodisiac is powerful indeed!*

*With pleasure, but we must go gentle...*

*No, at this point I do not think she cares - or even wants that! She is as affected by the drug as we are. Take her!*

Groaning, Aldwin pushed Jina’s legs aside and spread her folds, then thrust into her. In one, fluid motion, he entered her and sank into her to his balls.

Jina gasped loudly as he hit bottom, then groaned and bucked against him, proving Gerim was correct. “ _Oh_! Yes! Take me! Take me _hard_!”

Aldwin started moving, slowly at first. He put his hands under her ass and grabbed hold of her buttocks, then thrust into her, again and again.

*She feels _wonderful_ under us, around us!* Aldwin gasped to his symbiote.

*Yes! She... is moving so... pleasantly under us, arching up to us, _squirming_ as we take her hard, thrusting into her and making her ours...* Gerim rambled.

Aldwin faintly noticed the other sister was caressing his back, and suddenly he cried out and groaned deeply, as she accidentally stroke Gerim just _right_.

He increased the speed and strength of his thrusts, making Jina moan loudly and grasp for the sheet, tearing at it. She bit her own lip, then began uttering something incomprehensible.

Aldwin felt he was getting very close to coming, and considered whether he should change the angle or perhaps slow the speed, while he was still able to control himself at all, when Jina suddenly climaxed, her pussy contracting around his cock.

He gasped loudly and his eyes flared, as he lost control and pounded into her several more times. He cried out and slammed into her one more time before coming hard, releasing copious amounts of seed in her.

Beside them, Miera smiled happily and clasped her hands together. “Will it be long before you are ready again?”

“Of... course not,” Aldwin gasped. His eyes flashed as Gerim took control.

“We are _Tok’ra_!” he said. “It will only be a little while.”

Giving Jina a kiss, he pulled out of her and moved to where Miera was sitting. He kneeled before her and kissed her warmly.

She threw her arms around him and eagerly pushed her tongue into his mouth. She slid her hands down over his back, and to his ass, caressing it.

Jina smiled at them. “My, you are certainly eager, my dear Miera.” She slowly sat up, clearly not really feeling like moving yet. “Let me help you prepare him.”

Miera moved aside a little and sat back on her haunches, giving her sister some room.

Jina smiled at Gerim, then put one hand on his already semi-erect shaft, and the other on his butt. She kneaded his ass lovingly while also pumping his cock.

Gerim gasped and closed his eyes, focusing only on the intense pleasure she was giving him.

“Wow!” Miera exclaimed, as Gerim’s shaft quickly hardened and grew to a size even larger than it had been before.

“The effect... of the aphrodisiac... has not yet peaked!” Gerim moaned as Jina increased the speed and pressure of her pleasuring of his cock.

“Yes, Miera, it is magnificent, is it not?” Jina said.

“I... am happy... you are pleased!” Gerim gasped.

“It is indeed magnificent... it is _huge_! I... am not sure it will fit! Will it not hurt terribly?” Miera asked, worriedly.

“No, only for a moment, then it becomes _wonderful_!” Jina assured her. “I suddenly remember... mother’s favourite position! You will straddle him, and then _you_ can control the depth and speed of penetration!”

“You... have less privacy here than we do in the tunnels!” Gerim said. “Regardless, Jina... is correct.” He lay down on his back and beckoned Miera. “Come, sit here.”

Still a little worried, but also very eager, Miera straddled him. She put her hand around his cock and positioned it carefully against her opening. She gasped as the tip of it touched her, and looked down at it. “It will _never_ fit! It looks like a huge pole!”

Jina put one arm around her shoulders and another around her waist. “Relax. All will be fine.”

Mira nodded shakily, not looking very convinced.

Gerim briefly slipped a finger between Miera’s folds. Finding her very wet, he put his hands on her hips to steady her, as she slowly began to lower herself.

Jina smiled and winked at Gerim, making a downward motion with her hand. Understanding what she meant, he pulled down as she pressed, and Miera sank down over him until his cock was buried in her to the hilt.

She made a half-strangled cry followed by a gasp. “That was _very_ naughty of you! _Both_ of you! My god, you are _huge_! I am so, _so_ full!”

Jina grinned. “Aw, that is what you secretly wanted! I know you! Now get that cute little ass moving!” She gave her a slap over the butt.

Gerim squeezed her hips and pushed up against her, doing his best to control himself. Miera was wet and tight, and the aphrodisiac was affecting him greatly, so it was not easy.

Miera gave her sister an aggrieved glance, but finally nodded, admitting they were correct. She slowly started moving, lifting herself up and sliding down over him again. The pain had subsided almost immediately, and now the pleasure was growing fast.

Each time she slid down over him, Gerim thrust upwards. He had moved his hands to her breasts and was fondling them lovingly, as Miera continued her slow steady sliding up and down.

Meanwhile, Jina kept a hand on Miera’s lower back, and the other on Gerim’s upper arm.

Gerim soon became impatient, and grabbed Miera’s hips, trying to increase her speed.

With a growl he rolled them over so he was on top, and began taking her hard.

Miera gasped and moaned deeply. “Oh, gods... yes! This.... is _wonderful_!”

Jina watched them with a rapt expression. She felt her own lust beginning to rise again, and slipped a hand down between her legs and began fingering herself, while biting her lip.

Gerim now felt himself grow close to coming, and changed the angle a little. This made Miera mewl with pleasure and tear at the sheets under her.

*I... I am going to come...* Gerim told Aldwin.

His host was completely caught up in the pleasure, and was unable to reply anything coherent. He just sent feelings of love to Gerim.

Seconds later, Gerim cried out as he came hard, spilling his seed inside Miera. She moaned and writhed under him, very close to coming as well.

“So... so very close... Please, I need...” She moaned and pressed herself against him, trying desperately to alleviate the frustration.

Without slipping out of her, Gerim got a hand between them and found her clit. He rubbed it hard, and Miera came almost immediately. The force of her orgasm made it feel as if her pussy massaged his shaft, and he gasped as more semen flowed from him.

Beside them Jina gasped and made a strangled sound as she came again, her fingers buried between her legs.

They all collapsed together in a heap, and soon fell asleep.


	16. A Pleasant Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Anise are taking a relaxing dip in the geothermal pool outside their hut, when they see something very interesting... 
> 
> Warning: sex, deepthroating, anal sex, double penetration 
> 
> Pairing: OMC/Freya|Anise/OMC

There were small, geothermal ponds outside both Sam’s and Freya/Anise’s huts. They were natural, but had been sculpted somewhat. The bottom had been smoothed, and the rocks along the sides evened so there were no sharp edges. Water flowed into the ponds from a stream that purled over the low, rocky area above, and it cascaded into each pond in a small waterfall, that would flow over you if you sat in the right spot.

This was where Freya and Anise were sitting right now, enjoying the warm water immensely.

*This is really nice...* Freya observed, sleepily.

*Agreed.* Anise, who was currently in control, leaned back against the rocks behind the small waterfall, positioning herself so the pleasantly warm water flowed over them as much as possible.

They sat like that for a while, enjoying the relaxing water, and thinking back to what had happened in the hut a short time ago.

*They were certainly _vigorous_. Much more than I would have expected of someone fully human,* Freya remarked.

*I am certain they would not have managed so many times, had they not ingested the aphrodisiac, but still... I concur.* Anise smiled. *It was quite... satisfactorily. Especially when Daniel fucked our pussy, while Jack pounded into our ass. It was... most pleasing.* She sighed contentedly, and thought back to what had happened. *It is too bad there was no mirror there, I would have loved to see us enveloped so closely between them.*

*Yes... even so, Anise, I must admit I am still feeling a little horny, but they are both asleep. _Exhausted_.* She thought about how they had looked when she had crawled out of the bed, _gently_ so as not to wake them. *They looked so cute! Cuddling closely together like that.*

Anise’s smile widened. *Indeed. It is a fond memory.* She sighed, feeling a _tingling_ between her legs again. *I _know_ the aphrodisiac is still affecting us, dear Freya. I apologize for not being able to do more to filter it out, but it is quite potent, and I more than suspect it was created by the Goa’uld who lived here, for it to affect a symbiote this strongly.*

*Probably. Not that I am really complaining. You know me - I enjoy mating more than most Tok’ra, and we are a passionate people.* She ‘groaned’ mentally. *Anise, we must do something about this growing _need_... and soon! Do you think they have any sort of pleasure devices or tools?*

*Or we could look for some local men to help us out.*

*Would Jack and Daniel understand? They are our mates, and I fear the Tau’ri see such things differently than the Tok’ra.*

Anise considered it. *They were thoroughly satisfied, and it is not as if we are leaving them. We will return to them, and be theirs, whenever they want. I cannot believe they would want us to remain celibate while they are on the Tau’ri, and we in the tunnels - and I somehow do not believe they will be ready to move to the tunnels.*

*You are correct, they cannot expect us to abstain for weeks. Or _months_!* Freya sounded horrified.

*Quiet! I hear someone approaching...* Anise smiled. *It sounds like those two brothers you were drooling over during the contest... Rhoak... and I am not sure what the other is called.*

*Drooling? No more than you, beloved! And the other brother is named Tarlok.*

Anise grinned. *Very true... and I should have trusted you to remember something like that! In any case, are you up for more?*

*What kind of foolish question is that? Very much so! This aphrodisiac is amazingly powerful, and we need something to slake this burning desire! They would do _wonderfully_.*

*As I thought.* Anise smiled and called out. *Who is there?*

*We know that already...*

*Shh, being coy can work to our advantage!*

“Honourable Freya and Anise! It is Rhoak and Tarlok. We have brought you a gift.” Rhoak lifted a fruit basket in the air, so she could see it, when she turned and straightened up.

“Come here, then!” Anise got up and looked at them, as they approached the side of the pool. While she had a towel lying beside the pond, she did not bother to cover up.

The two men looked at her, a bit shyly, as she was completely naked. They did not look away, though.

“Here is a gift we have brought,” Rhoak said, holding out the fruit basket.

“Yes, so you have.” Anise stepped out of the water and put a hand on the chest of Rhoak, and the other hand behind the neck of Tarlok. She smiled sweetly at them. “Your planet is _very_ hospitable. I think you are _exactly_ what I need right now. I trust you like what you see?”

“Absolutely!” Rhoak said.

“You are incredibly beautiful!” Tarlok exclaimed. He swallowed, then added, “Since there are two of you, we thought you might need an additional... offering.”

“Oh, how sweet of you!” Anise winked at them, and stepped up close to them, sliding a hand down the chest of each, down over their stomachs, and under their loincloths. “But why are these gifts still wrapped?”

It took Rhoak and Tarlok only moments to remove their loincloths - the only clothing they wore, aside from sandals, which they kicked off as well.

Both men were quickly getting hard, and Anise now squatted down before them. “Let us take a closer look at what you got...” She closed a hand around each cock, fondling them. She smiled as they sprang to attention.

*Oh, my! They are _huge_! How are we going to accommodate them?* Freya wondered, nervously. *There is no way I am going to swallow those!*

*Relax! They are only slightly wider than I - and they have no fins!* Anise remarked, mirth in her voice. *You were already a skilled cocksucker before we were joined, and together we are fabulous! There is _nothing_ to worry about!* She slid her hands down to the men’s testicles, and caressed them gently. “How heavy and full they are! You must be _aching_ for release!”

“Oh, oh yes, _please_!” Rhoak stammered.

Anise smiled and leaned forward to close her lips around the tip of Rhoak’s shaft. He gasped as she rapidly flicked her tongue, a naughty glint in her eyes. As she did this, she kept fondling Tarlok’s cock.

She slid down over Rhoak’s shaft, until he hit the back of her throat, then pulled back and repeated, bobbing her head several times. She drew away just as he reached eagerly for her head.

“Naughty boy!” She winked at him and crawled over to kneel before his brother, who had merely been standing there. “This is what happens when you misbehave! Let me show you how _patience_ is rewarded!”

She wrapped one hand around Tarlok’s cock, and put her other hand flat on his stomach. She leaned forward and licked from the tip of his shaft to the base, repeating until he was thoroughly wet. She then licked his balls, paying special attention to the area under them. Tarlok was by now gasping, and his cock was painfully hard, but he managed to control himself, and did not thrust forward.

Anise now returned to the tip of his shaft, and wrapping her lips around the head, she sucked briefly. She then relaxed her throat and leaned forward, and in one, unbelievably long motion, she slid all the way down to the base, as the brother stared in disbelief.

Tarlok gasped, having never before experienced this. A moment later, Anise managed to stick her tongue out, while still deepthroating him, and she used the tip of it to lick at his balls. Tarlok whimpered, shocked that this was even possible.

Anise pulled back, in need of air, then smiled at them both.

“That is absolutely amazing! How is that even possible?!” Tarlok said.

Anise merely smiled, and again took him all the way into her mouth and throat, then repeated a couple more times. Pulling back, she grinned at Rhoak. “So, have you learned your lesson?”

“Oh, yes. I _promise_ to be nice!”

She smiled as she saw a drop of precome appearing at the tip of Rhoak’s cock. She turned back to Tarlok. “Lie down on your back!”

Tarlok hurriedly did so. “Immediately!”

Anise kneeled beside his head, and swung one of her legs over, straddling his face. “Show me your skills!” She looked over at Rhoak and smiled. “Rhoak, come over here. I need something in my mouth!”

He hurried to her, and Anise carefully licked off the drop of precome that had appeared a moment ago. She suddenly gasped, and was briefly distracted by Tarlok’s skills, and she pressed her pussy against his mouth. Regaining some control of herself, she focused on the huge cock in front of her.

She flicked her tongue over the tip, then took the head in her mouth and sucked it. She encircled the tip with her tongue, twirling it around it, then licked his shaft thoroughly, from the head to the base. Rhoak groaned deeply, starting to get frustrated, but he kept himself in check this time, not wanting to risk a repeat of what had happened earlier.

*Let me take over... please?* Freya asked.

*Of course, dear,* Anise ‘stepped back’ and let Freya take control.

Freya looked up at Rhoak and smiled, then winked at him, eliciting another groan.

She returned to the task ahead, and eagerly continued where Anise had left off. She made sure his cock was completely wet, before moving on to his balls, laving them with her tongue one at a time, then sucking them gently in to her mouth.

Rhoak moaned and Freya sensed his frustration building. She decided it was time to give him some more stimulation - especially since this would also give Anise - and herself - pleasure.

Freya pulled back and again smiled sweetly and a bit naughtily at Rhoak. She was about to take a deep breath and start to engulf his huge cock with her mouth and throat, when Tarlok suddenly hit _incredibly_ well. Her focus was taken entirely by the other brother, as he licked harder, _faster_ , and she gasped. Then she groaned deeply, and seconds later she shuddered as she climaxed.

When she had recovered, she fondly stroked Tarlok’s hair. “You are very skilled. Keep it up - and you might get a very special reward.”

She turned back to Rhoak, and wrapped her lips around his shaft. He had waited patiently, and deserved her full attention. She took him into her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat, then pulled back, before repeating. After a few turns like that, she let him slide out and took a deep breath. This time she wanted to swallow him completely, and she pushed down over him, tilting her head and straightening her throat. She slowly slid all the way down until her full lips rested against the base of his cock.

She drew back, then slid down once more. She repeated the movement, again and again, each time letting him glide about half-way out before taking him completely inside again.

*That... that _really_ hits the spot!* Anise commented, caught up in the enjoyment of the huge cock pushing forcefully against her most sensitive places, through Freya’s throat.

*Yes... I feel it. You are... sharing it with me. _Glorious_!* Freya ‘stuttered’ mentally.

*Of _course_... I am sharing it! Please, can you not move faster?* Anise begged.

*I can... but we need air. Sadly.*

She pulled back and drew in several deep breaths, before once more taking Rhoak in her mouth and sliding down to the base, again and again.

Rhoak was by now moaning and whimpering, but still he did not thrust forward. He was clenching his fists so hard that the knuckles were white, and he would clearly not be able to control himself for much longer.

Meanwhile, Tarlok was doing his best to pleasure Freya/Anise, and together with the intense sensations coming from Anise, it was pushing them both closer to orgasm.

Freya drew back and took a shaky breath, then looked up at Rhoak and smiled. “You have redeemed yourself. Such self control must be rewarded. Now, I wish to feel you thrust deeply into my throat!”

Rhoak made a hoarse sound and pushed forward, just as Freya put her lips around his shaft again. She relaxed her throat as he began to thrust, and easily took all of him each time.

*Yes!* Anise moved a tiny bit inside Freya, angling herself better. *He is stroking against me so wonderfully! So forcefully!*

Freya was too delirious with lust to answer. Rhoak made another hard thrust, and then he cried out, loudly, and his seed spurted down Freya’s throat, while he held his shaft deep inside her.

Together with Tarlok’s skilled tongue, the sensations became too much, and Freya/Anise came so hard they would have collapsed, had Rhoak not held on to her.

He staggered a few steps away, and Freya swayed back, supporting herself with a hand against Tarlok’s shoulder. Recovering some, she looked down at Tarlok and smiled at him. “That was _really_ good. This is a talent you must promise me never to waste!”

Freya half-turned and noted Tarlok’s very hard cock, which was pointing straight into the air, wet with precome. “That must hurt... would you not like to come as well?”

“Oh - yes, yes _please_!” He looked at her eagerly.

She lifted herself off him and stood, pulling him along. She kissed him and stroked his chest, caressing his nipples and squeezing them gently. Tarlok hungrily returned her kisses, and touched and caressed her everywhere he could reach.

Freya put her arms around his neck, and pulled him backwards with her. “Come... lift me up on that large rock... the one covered with soft moss.”

Tarlok was about to do so, when he spotted her towel, lying on the edge of the pool. He picked it up. “Maybe we should use this as well. Those rocks look a bit sharp, and you have such soft and delicate skin.” He spread it out over the rock and smiled at her.

“So sweet... and considerate!” Freya smiled warmly at him, and threw her arms around him again.

They kissed for several moments, before he lifted her up on the rock.

“You wish to be placed like this?” Tarlok asked.

“Yes, this is good... and now I need you inside me!” Freya spread her legs and smiled invitingly at him.

Tarlok did not hesitate, but positioned his cock and pushed inside. It was a _very_ snug fit.

*Oh! He is certainly huge! Had we not just come, I fear... this would have hurt badly.* Freya gasped.

Tarlok grabbed her hips and thrust forward again, sinking deeper this time.

*Probably... now, though... _yes_! Sweet Egeria! This is wonderful!* Anise ‘moaned’ her pleasure to Freya.

Tarlok thrust again, still slowly, doing his best to let her take him in her own tempo. Eventually, he hit bottom, and he held still for some time, wanting to make sure he did not hurt her. “Freya?” he asked, his voice more than a little unsteady.

She gasped and wiggled a little, then smiled and looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “I am fine... _very_ fine. You feel _wonderful_!”

He gave her a relieved smile, and looked hungrily at her gorgeous body. He slid his hands over her stomach, and up to her breasts, which he caressed and kneaded. He flicked his thumbs over the already hard and very sensitive points of her breasts, making her gasp and squirm under him.

He swallowed at the lovely sight before him, of Freya/Anise moaning with her eyes closed and a rapt expression on her face. He glided one of his hands back down over her stomach and further down between her legs. There he put his thumb on her clit, and started stroking it, slowly at first, then faster and with more force, as he began to fuck her.

He grabbed her hip with his other hand, to get better leverage, as he took her. He moved slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back inside again. Over and over.

Freya moaned and squirmed under him, bucking up to meet each of his thrusts. He picked up his pace, and thrust into her faster, _harder_ \- while still using one hand to stroke her clit. Freya wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him to her each time he entered her.

He was quickly losing control, and was now pounding into her hard. Freya gasped, and again arched her back, also very close to coming. He changed his angle a little, and she started thrashing under him, as she was pushed over the edge and came hard. Tarlok was not far behind, and soon he cried out as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Freya lay still for some time, holding Tarlok’s hand which she had grabbed when she came. Tarlok was leaning against her, panting hard. After some moments he stood, and Freya let herself slide down from the rock. Her legs held, but were more than a little shaky. She smiled at Tarlok.

“I think we need a little bit of support for a moment, sweetie.”

“Of course.” Tarlok immediately put his arms around her, and they leaned against each other. He smiled at her, and they kissed.

Freya took a deep breath and smiled happily, then looked to Rhoak who stood nearby, looking a little lost. “Come... I think I would like a hug from you both. I want to feel you _both_ against me.”

Rhoak quickly joined them, and for several moments, Freya/Anise stood between the two brothers, completely enveloped in their arms.

Freya felt Rhoak’s shaft had become hard again, and after a little while she extricated herself from the embrace, and looked at him. She smiled, pleased. “I see you are ready again. It really looks painful... and _very_ impressive. You have not even had any of the _agp’eros’poton_.”

“It is because you are so unbelievable attractive and skilled,” Rhoak told her.

“You are _such_ a charmer!” She looked around, and spotted one of the benches that stood here and there along the path from the nearby village. She took his hands. “Come, lie down on this bench so I can straddle you.”

“Yes, _immediately_!” He eagerly obeyed, lying down on his back.

*Let me. I want to show off our skill!* Anise insisted.

Freya happily acquiesced, and Anise came fore.

She straddled Rhoak, and slowly slid down over his hard - and huge - shaft. He was no smaller than his brother, but Anise was by now very well lubricated, meaning it went somewhat smoother this time.

Reaching bottom, she sat still for a few moments, before she began sliding up and down over him. Rhoak stretched his hands up and ran them over her body, paying special attention to her breasts, which he fondled. He smiled happily, clearly enjoying the sight of the beautiful woman who was riding him - just as he was enjoying the sensations she was causing in him as she rode him.

“You are so attractive!” he told her.

Anise giggled. “Thank you! You have a most magnificent body!” She closed her eyes, and continued riding him at a slow and steady pace.

She then slid down over him and seated herself against him, wriggling a little. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, gyrating her lower body slowly. Rhoak placed a finger between her legs, and started rubbing her clit.

Anise gasped, and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the pleasure that coursed through her.

Taking a shaky breath, she focused. She began tightening the muscles in her pussy, from the opening and inwards, then repeating, again and again. To Rhoak it felt like she was squeezing and fondling his cock with a hand, and he gasped and thrust upwards helplessly.

“How... how can you _do_ this?” he stammered.

Anise smiled. “As a Tok’ra, I have perfect control of _all_ my muscles!”

She continued doing this for some time, then suddenly she noticed Tarlok had approached them, and now stood just beside them, ogling her.

Anise giggled when she saw the hard erection he had. “And here I though I had drained your cock! What a pleasant surprise!” She got an idea. *Freya, you remember how pleasant it was to be taken by Jack and Daniel at the same time? Do you think we can take these two like that?*

*By Egeria, I want to give it a try!*

*Why am I not surprised? You are _insatiable_!*

*Then we are a perfect match!*

*Regardless... I concur.* Anise smiled at Tarlok. “I want you in my ass, now!”

Tarlok drew in a quick breath, clearly wanting it very much, “I... yes... but will it not hurt you terribly?”

“You are such a cutie! Tok’ra have the ability to lubricate all our orify. It is one of the many gifts we give to our hosts upon blending... but do be careful initially. You _are_ very large... both of you.”

Tarlok swallowed and nodded. “Yes... Anise.” He went to stand behind her, between his brothers legs.

He put his hands on her butt, and admired her muscle tone. He pushed her buttocks aside, and spread her anus a little. Looking at it, he noticed it now glistened a little inside, and he stuck a finger a short bit in. Pulling it out, he studied it with amazement. “It is _true_. You _have_ natural lubrication! I have _never_ heard of such a thing!”

“Of course not - I doubt it exists naturally anywhere.” Anise gave him a pleased smile.

Tarlok used his fingers to scoop out a little of the lubricant, and spread it over his shaft, before he gently pushed the tip against her anal opening. When the head popped inside, he grabbed her hips and slowly pushed forward. There was _very_ little room, and he could feel his brother move inside of Anise’s pussy. It aroused him greatly, and he had to use all his willpower to control himself.

When he had gotten almost halfway inside, the sensations were becoming overwhelming for Anise, and she was about to tell him to slow down.

Rhoak could of course feel the fullness as well, and sensed Anise’s concern. He reached up and fondled her breasts, squeezing her nipples.

Behind her, Tarlok grabbed her hips harder, and slammed forward, sinking all the way inside. Anise gasped, but to her surprise it did not hurt. She was so aroused that the fullness brought pure pleasure. She moaned as both of the brothers slowly started to move, pumping in and out of her - and stimulating her g-spot more than she had ever experienced before.

She soon started whimpering and groaning louder, completely incoherent and lost to the world around her. She would not have been able to keep her balance, had the brothers not held her tightly.

Rhoak slid one of his hands to her neck, caressing the area where he thought Anise would be located. While doing his best to stimulate her there, he thrust into her pussy in time with his brother’s pounding of her ass.

This intense, triple stimulation, soon became too much for her, and she cried out as she came, her orgasm so powerful she almost passed out for a moment. The intensity of her climax meant that the cocks of both men were squeezed even tighter, and both gasped and rammed into her one more time before they, too, came.

It was quite some time before any of them were able to move after that.


	17. More Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf|Lantash find out that it takes a long time for the aphrodisiac to filter out. 
> 
> Warning: sex
> 
> Pairing: Sam/Martouf|Lantash

It had been more than an hour since they last had sex when Martouf woke. He moaned softly and caressed his again very hard cock. He looked at Sam in the dim light of the room, and smiled, thinking of the several times they had already come together that night. The aphrodisiac was very powerful indeed, and despite climaxing four times in the last five hours, he again felt an overpowering need to mate.

He pulled the blanket partially off Sam, and looked hungrily at her beautiful body. She groaned in her sleep and shifted, causing the blanket to slide off her completely. Martouf gasped at the sight of her completely naked body, and pumped his hand around his shaft a few times, as he pondered whether to let her sleep or wake her up.

“Martouf...” Sam sighed, and turned over on her stomach.

“Yes, beloved!” Martouf said, his voice rough from arousal. He immediately realized she was still sleeping - but obviously dreaming of him.

She moved her body, and was now squirming against the bed and moaning. It was obvious her dreams were as erotic as Martouf’s had been. When she raised her ass and moaned Lantash’s name, he gave up on trying to control himself. With a half-strangled moan he mounted her, thrusting into her very wet pussy.

Sam made a satisfied groan, and pushed her ass up against him, causing him to sink in deeper. Martouf pulled almost all the way out, then thrust into her again, hitting bottom this time. He vaguely sensed Lantash waking up as he began to rock into Sam, slowly building speed.

“Gods! Yes! _Harder_!” Sam gasped.

Lantash added his - similar - demands, and Martouf happily complied. He changed the angle a little, causing Sam to make a low, satisfied groan.

Pleased with her reaction, he continued making short, hard thrusts like that. “This... is what you like?”

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed. “More!” She was soon moaning almost constantly and tearing at the bed sheets. She pushed up against him, hard, each time he entered her. “I... _yess_. So... close...”

Feeling his own control nearing its end, he grabbed hold of her hips, and started ramming into her. Sam cried out almost immediately, and started thrashing under him as she came. Martouf gasped, and slammed into her a couple more times, before joining her in ecstasy and spilling his seed in her.

Martouf held on to her and rolled them over on the side, snuggling up to her and kissing her neck. “My wonderful Samantha...”

Sam half-turned and kissed him. “This was _just_ what I needed. Thank you!” She sighed. “I wonder when this damn aphrodisiac will stop affecting us?”

“I don’t know.” He was quiet for a moment. “Lantash says it has - slowly - begun to break down and filter out of our bodies. He estimates... at least several more hours, but probably not as long as until morning, before we are back to normal.”

Sam groaned. “I’m going to be _so_ sore tomorrow! As wonderful as it is to have sex with you - and it _is_ wonderful - I think I’d like for us to be able to make that choice _ourselves_ , and not _have_ to have sex!”

Martouf kissed her neck. “I agree. Though I think there would be times when I would choose to mate with you almost as often as this. Tok’ra are very passionate, you know - and you are _very_ attractive.”

“Naughty...”

He smiled. “Perhaps, but that is how you like me.”

“True,” Sam admitted, yawning mightily. “I’d also like to get some sleep - if this damn drug would let me!”

“Then we should sleep now. It will probably be another hour or so before we are again overwhelmed with desire for each other.” Martouf grinned.

Sam made a long-suffering sound, but she still gave him a kiss before turning back on the side with her back to him, and cuddling up to him again.

Martouf put his arm around her, and lying close like that, they fell asleep.


	18. Thoughts and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Anise are again relaxing in the geothermal pool outside their hut, thinking about their mates and their life.

Freya stretched luxuriously in the warm water, and smiled to herself. The two brothers had left some time ago, after satisfying her very thoroughly.

*Perhaps we should return to the hut. It is getting quite late.*

*True, it is really strange that everything is lighted by the polar lights. I have never seen them so strong anywhere else. It is a strange glow they give to everything.*

*It is beautiful, I think,* Freya observed.

*We will sit a little longer, and then we will return. I believe we have been gone for several hours. It is probably well after midnight, and Daniel and Jack may be missing us. If the aphrodisiac affects them as strongly as it does us, they may _need_ us.*

*Right now I do not feel like mating. Unusual for me, I know.* Freya yawned. *They have each other, if their need should become too great.*

*From Jacob’s reaction to Delek’s advances, I suspect they may not immediately think of each other if the need arises - Jack in particular will not.*

*Yes, Jacob’s reaction was rather extreme, but then, it was Delek. He can be... somewhat trying, at times. But Jack and Daniel... they are good friends. Would not friends help each other when in need?*

*Do not forget, the Tau’ri are often less open minded about such things than the Tok’ra - they even feel nudity is abhorrent.*

*Well, regardless... we shall go to them very soon.* Freya scooted backwards a little and leaned against the rock face behind them. Now the warm water from the waterfall cascaded down over their body. *Ahhh.*

* * *

Next day.

O’Neill yawned and groggily stretched. He froze when he touched naked skin. Remembering where he was and what had happened during the night, he smiled and turned. “Freya...” He made a double-take. “ _Daniel_?”

Daniel made a sleepy sound, which sounded suspiciously like ‘Anise’.

“I am here, beloved,” Freya said, smiling widely at O’Neill. She sat at the far end of the bed, leaning against the wall. “I was observing you. Do you know that you both look cute when you sleep?”

“ _Cute_!” O’Neill snorted. “Right!” Since he could not find his clothing - and it was only a loincloth anyway - he pulled one of the blankets to him and wrapped it around himself.

“I _was_ considering cuddling up between you, but I was afraid to wake you,” Freya told him, getting a somewhat unhappy look.

“Jack?” Daniel mumbled. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing! You were just... _snuggling_. Again!”

“How do you know it’s me that moved closer to you?” Daniel asked, still sleepy.

O’Neill got out of bed, ignoring the comment. He was feeling exhausted, his throat felt like sandpaper, he was famished, and he needed to use the bathroom. Finding it, he disappeared into it for several minutes, feeling somewhat better when he emerged.

“This place got any food?” O’Neill wondered.

“No, I am afraid not,” Freya told him.

“Typical. Maybe the locals have thought about it and brought us some...” He went to the door and opened it. He smiled widely when he saw what stood outside in the shadow. “A fruitbasket! And a large one at that!” He carried it inside and held it up for the others, momentarily forgetting all the things that had made him grumpy.

“It looks delicious. Let’s eat some.” Daniel yawned. “And then I’m going to get some more sleep.” He smiled fondly at Freya. “I had a wonderful time last night.”

“Thank you, Daniel.” She smiled back at him, throwing O’Neill a quick, hopeful look.

“Yeah...” O’Neill admitted. “I guess it was... very nice.” He gave her a bashful smile, as he sat down on the bed beside the others, placing the fruit basket between them.

*I... think that is the fruit basket Rhoak and Tarlok brought us...* Freya observed, reaching for a very large banana.

*I agree, but I do not believe Jack and Daniel need to know.*

Freya peeled the banana and thoughtfully closed her mouth around the top. *No, I think you are correct.* She looked up and suddenly noticed that O’Neill and Daniel both had stopped what they had been doing, and that she now had their full attention. She smiled sweetly at them, and let the banana slide deeper into her mouth.

* * *

“Is it already morning?” Sam asked, sounding very sleepy. “I am exhausted!”

Martouf smiled at her, from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed - naked. “Actually, I believe it is close to noon, judging by the light outside, but I do not believe we are expected to take part of anything today. However, Lantash and I are quite hungry, so I thought I would go and see if I can find us some food.”

“Noon?” Sam sounded disbelieving. Then she smiled. “I’m not surprised you guys are hungry. You were, um, quite active tonight.” She blushed. “Well, I wouldn’t mind some food either.”

“Active is an understatement.” He smiled wider. “We loved every moment of it! You are _wonderful_ , Samantha!”

Sam blushed even deeper. “I... enjoyed it too.” She sat up and scooted over beside him, and put her arms around him. “A lot.” She kissed him.

He returned the kiss, then sighed and rose. “I had better get that food now - or I will not get out of bed anytime soon.” He smiled, and went to pick up his loincloth.

Sam shamelessly ogled him, and he did not seem to mind in the least. “Hurry back!”

“Oh, I promise you I will!” Martouf said, conviction in his voice.

He had only walked a short distance from the hut, when he was approached by a couple of smiling girls, carrying a large basket each.

“You are Martouf and Lantash?” the oldest of the girls asked.

He nodded. “Yes.”

“We are bringing food for you.” She smiled at him. “With regards from Tinnok. He hopes you had a great night.” She held out the basket she was carrying, and so did the other girl.

“You can tell him we all did. It was... most pleasant.” He took the offered baskets. “Thank you.”

“We must hurry - we are late delivering the food. We still need to bring some for all the other visitors!” the other girl said, pulling on the first. “Enjoy your food! Oh... and there is also something in the basket for treating soreness - should your mate need it. I am told it is very effective and fast working!”

Martouf smiled as the girls ran off. He turned and went back inside the hut.

“That was fast!” Sam said, looking up when she saw him.

“Yes.” He closed the door after him and picked up the baskets of food. “These were brought to us.” He went to the bed and put the baskets down.

“Nice! Let’s see what they’re giving us.” She hesitated. “You don’t think they’re drugging us again, do you?”

Martouf shook his head. “No, I doubt that. We have done what they wanted already.” He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. “When we have eaten, would you care to join me for a bath in the geothermal pool outside? We can return for a nap... or other things... later.”

Sam’s cheeks coloured. “A bath sounds nice - yeah, let’s do that. Anything more... well, maybe when I’ve gotten some more sleep.” She removed the cloth that was covering the contents of the first bag. “Freshly baked bread! Cheese, jam, honey, butter... this is great! There’s also plates and knives.”

“The other one contains several kinds of fruit, as well as two bottles of fruit juice - and Lantash promises he will examine that carefully before you drink of it.”

Sam laughed. “Thanks - though I do agree with you. I don’t think they're going to drug us any further.” She crawled up to sit on the bed, with her back against the wall. “Come, sit beside me - and bring the food.”

“Of course, Samantha.” He smiled, and did as she asked, sitting down very close to her.

She smiled back at him. “This is nice. Very nice. Let’s do this again!”

Martouf put an arm around her. “Lantash and I would like that very much.”

They kissed, then turned their attention to the delicious food.


	19. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to return home - soon, but first there is a need for some talk, and some decisions that needs to be made.

They had all ended up spending the rest of the day relaxing - and having more sex.

The next day again, they all met for the large breakfast the village ate together, to celebrate the end of the ‘ Time of the Fire and Lights’.

“This means the Stargate works again?” O’Neill asked.

“The ‘Ring of the Ancestors’,” Daniel said.

Tinnok nodded, smiling. “Yes, it will work again now... but are you really in such a hurry to leave our world? Have you not enjoyed the time here? With your new mates?”

“I... well, yes... I suppose. Though I can’t say I enjoyed you drugging us and _forcing_ us to have sex! That should have been our own choice!” O’Neill exclaimed, unable to stop the words.

“Jack...” Daniel said, trying to avoid him antagonizing these people. “The healing drug...” he added in a low voice.

Tinnok frowned. “It is a traditional part of our joining ceremony. I did not think it would be against your wishes.”

O’Neill took a deep breath, then just shook his head, but did not say anything else.

A man came running up to Tinnok, and whispered something in his ear.

Tinnok looked at him as surprise, then happiness spread across his face. He turned to speak with the high priest, and after some conferring, Tinnok rose. “Friends, I have just learned that the ‘Ring of the Ancestors’ is still not working. We suspected it yesterday, when we saw the strength that was still evident in the lights in the sky, but now it is confirmed. I have talked to Sa’lohk, and we are in agreement; the reason is the presence of our visitors. This is a great sign! The harvest this year _will_ be bountiful!”

The villagers all cheered loudly.

“ _What_?!” O’Neill asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

“You cannot yet leave, my friends, but I assure you, we will continue to treat you as our honoured guests for as long as your presence is blessing us!” Tinnok smiled widely.

“This is wonderful news.” Freya smiled at him. “We have at least one more night to share in this pleasant place.”

O’Neill snorted. “How lucky!”

Freya gave him an unhappy look. “You admitted to having enjoyed mating with me!”

“Yeah...” O’Neill sighed and nodded. “Yes, of course. You’re an attractive woman... and now when I’ve gotten to know you better, I’ll admit that my first impression of you was wrong. You’re a good person - and so is Anise... and I do like you. Both of you.”

Freya smiled. “Coming from you, that is high praise!” She got a distant look for a moment, clearly talking with Anise. “What kind of bed do you have on your base? Anise and I have a large bed, with room for us all, but what about you? From what I saw the one time I was in your room, your bed did not seem large enough for more than two people. Could you perhaps get a larger bed? Since you are now mated?”

“Ahh... Freya... um, you know, this marriage... it’s not going to be accepted as valid on Earth,” O’Neill said, deciding that would be the easiest way to convince her.

“It is not? Why? Did not your people sign a treaty with the Tok’ra recently, which - among other things - accepts as valid off world marriages? I believe it was one of the requirements...”

“We did... and yes, it’s part of that,” Daniel agreed.

“The Tok’ra will acknowledge all the joinings as legitimate,” Aldwin told them. “Though only if those involved wishes it, of course.”

“So it’s invalid if you’re forced?” O’Neill asked.

“Of course.” Freya looked taken aback. “How could you think otherwise?”

“Never mind. So... we’re off the hook.” O’Neill smiled.

“You do not wish to remain the mate of me, Anise, and Daniel?” Freya looked very sad.

"I... listen, Freya, it’s not that I don’t want you. I mean, I _like_ you. It’s just... this wasn’t exactly our own _choice_!” O’Neill said, a bit desperate. “Besides, it’s _polygamous_. That’s _not_ going to fly on Earth!”

“Yes, it is. As long as it happened off world, they will have to acknowledge it - according to the treaty,” Daniel told him. He smiled at Freya. “But I agree with Jack. It _should_ be our own choice, not that of the people of this world. However, what do you say we... try dating?”

“ _Dating_?” Freya asked. “What does that mean?”

“It is... a form of courtship, I guess. Where people spend time together and do... various stuff. It is meant to determine if they are well suited to each other,” Daniel explained, trying to keep to terms Freya and Anise would understand.

“That is acceptable - as long as there will be sex involved,” Freya said.

“Uh... yes. Yes, of course.” Daniel blushed.

“Then Anise and I are willing to try this ‘dating’. Of course, you and Jack are welcome in our bed _anytime,_ ” Freya told them, smiling. She looked over at O’Neill and winked at him. “Jack? _Please_. Say that you will be ‘dating’ us also?”

“Are you _cra_...” O’Neill paused, and looked at Freya. He then looked at Daniel, and then back at Freya... and Anise. He shook his head. “I never thought I’d say this, and I’m sure it means I’m crazy, but yeah, I’ll... date you, Freya... and Anise. _And_ share you with Daniel. Just don’t _ever_ tell anyone at Stargate Command about this!”

 

* * *

“What about you, Samantha?” Martouf asked in a low voice, a guarded look on his face. “Would you prefer to consider our joining invalid?”

Sam looked at him, not sure what to say. “I... don’t know. I mean, I like you a lot. Maybe more than a lot, but I think we should wait and see how it goes?”

“You mean, we should try ‘dating’ as Daniel suggested to Freya and Anise?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. I mean, we live on different planets - just to begin listing some of the potential problems.” She took his hand and gave him a half-smile. “That’s not what you wanted to hear, I can see that. It’s just... Jolinar emotions still confuse me. I feel a lot for you two, I just... I don’t know if it’s me - or her. Or both.” She shook her head. “You said the Tok’ra would accept our marriage as valid, but what do _you_ feel? Because that matters a _lot_ to me.”

“Yes, the Tok’ra will accept us as mates.” Martouf smiled. “I assure you, there is nothing Lantash and I would want more than to claim you as our mate - but _only_ if that is what you want as well.” He bowed his head, and gave Lantash control.

“Our desire to be your mates... to _remain_ your mates, is sincere. Our deepest wish.”

“Wait... _remain_ my mates... you mean because we got married here?”

He shook his head. “Because you were Jolinar’s last host. According to Tok’ra tradition, the new host - or symbiote - joins an existing relationship, unless the mates do not want it. I do not know of _that_ ever happening. Regardless, when we were asked by the Council, Martouf and I said that we had no wish to repudiate the relationship. However, as you are not Tok’ra, no one expected you to know - or want to - uphold this tradition.”

“That’s... uh, I don’t know what to say...” Sam frowned. “I mean, it’s sweet, I guess, but what would have happened if you found out later you didn’t like me? I mean, you didn’t know _anything_ about me when we just met!”

“I did know _something_. Despite what you had been through because of Jolinar, you sought us out, and you offered your father as a host. We also spent some time with you, and it was clear that you are kind, intelligent, and courageous. Aside from the obvious - that you are very beautiful.” Lantash sighed. “But you are correct, I suppose it could have been possible we would have changed our mind about you later, but then we would just have notified the Council. When we informed them we wanted the relationship to continue, it was a... declaration of intent, I guess. It was not a promise of eternal devotion.”

Sam smiled and shook her head. “Sorry. Of course. It’s just that I don’t know enough about the Tok’ra, and then there’s you and Jolinar being together for a hundred years... but you’re right. I understand what you mean, and I don’t have a problem with it.” She moved a little closer to him. “So, you still feel the same as you did then?”

“No, my feelings for you have grown very much stronger since then - but if you mean about being your mate, then the answer is yes, Samantha.” Lantash smiled at her. “As both Martouf and I just told you, we want you. We _love_ you.”

“Oh.” Sam gave him a warm smile. “Thank you. I... I do...”

“Shh, you don’t need to say anything. We understand that Jolinar’s feelings confuse you. Perhaps we can help you sort them out? While... ‘dating’, as you call it.”

Sam wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. “I would _love_ that. I really look forward to showing you Earth - my house, taking you to the movies, out to restaurants... and so on!”

“That sounds interesting - _especially_ your house...” Lantash smiled naughtily at her. “And your bed, I hope?”

Sam grinned and shook her head at them. “Yes, that too.” She kissed him. “Especially that!”

 

* * *

“Teal’c? Will you be returning with your friends tomorrow?” Nissa asked, looking unhappy.

He nodded. “Yes, as was the intention from the beginning.” He smiled at her. “I have enjoyed our time together, and I will miss you.”

“I will miss you terribly!” Nissa said.

“You have Rian, your... _other_ mate. I am certain you will be happy together.”

“Yes... I am sure we will, but he is not _you_!”

Teal’c looked closely at her. “Perhaps I could visit, from time to time. Would you enjoy that?”

“Oh, I would _love_ it!” Nissa smiled.

“You are certain Rian would not feel betrayed?”

“No, such is not our way. He knows I chose you both. If anything, he will be pleased he has me to himself most of the time.”

Teal’c nodded. “In that case I shall visit you.” He smiled at her. “I will look forward to it.”

“Not as much as me!” Nissa took his hands in hers, and smiled happily.

 

* * *

“But if you leave with the others tomorrow, what about _us_?” Jian asked.

“Can you not stay? Have you not enjoyed being here?” Miera wondered.

“I have enjoyed this visit greatly, and the time with the two of you even more,” Aldwin assured them. “I would not mind spending much more time here, were it not for the fact that as a Tok’ra, I have responsibilities I cannot ignore.”

“Can you visit, then?” Jina asked, hopefully. “As you mentioned before?”

“Often?” Miera added.

Aldwin smiled wryly, then took one hand of each of the women in his hands. “Yes, sure, I will visit. As often as my duties will allow. I cannot say how frequent, but I _will_ visit you.” He got a serious expression. “You must promise me, though, that you will not abstain from the pleasures of others while I am gone. There are many young men here who would be happy to keep your bed warm, and you should enjoy any you want to. Will you promise me that?”

Jina and Miera both nodded, slowly.

“We will do as you suggest,” Miera said.

“Then we also get the opportunity to practise - so we can be very talented when you return!” Jina added. “I hope to be most skilled at sucking your shaft, Aldwin.”

“I... uhm, that is most kind of you,” Aldwin managed, blushing.

 

* * *

Next day they ate breakfast together with the locals, just as the other days. While the celebration was officially over, the unprecedented event of the still strong polar lights had encouraged the villagers to extend the celebrations with one extra day.

“You are certain we cannot convince you to stay another day?” Tinnok asked, when they had all made their goodbyes and stood at the Stargate, ready to go.

“No, we have to return to our duties,” O’Neill said.

“But we have enjoyed our stay here, thank you,” Daniel quickly added. “Oh, and by the way, the healing drug we mentioned when we first met you...”

“Do not be concerned. I have ordered several bottles prepared for you, as well as a list of the ingredients.” Tinnok smiled. “I have also included the drug against day-after-drinking problems, as well as some of our other, ah, _interesting_ drugs. They are all in that basket.” He pointed at a young girl who was coming towards them, carrying a large basket.

“Uh, thanks. I’m sure everyone will be happy,” Daniel said.

“I tested the chaapa’ai earlier, and it again functions properly,” Martouf told them.

“Great, well, then it’s time to leave,” O’Neill said.

Teal’c bowed his head to Tinnok. “Goodbye.”

O’Neill smiled. “Daniel - dial us home!”

 

 

THE END.


End file.
